


The Lewd House SinThology

by Trillhouse



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Casual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Shipping, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, sin kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillhouse/pseuds/Trillhouse
Summary: A collection of NSFW short stories, one-shots and ficlets centered around the next generation of Louds. Because when a bunch of hormonal incestuous offspring are gathered under one roof, things are bound to get wild. (SIN KIDS)
Relationships: too many to list - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, have I been procrastinating on this one.
> 
> Now as many of those who follow me elsewhere might know, I've been known to dabble in some good old-fashioned smut from time to time. Much like my other worksafe Sin Kids anthology, these are primarily short ficlets, or 'greentexts', that were initially posted to 4chan. For a while now I've been planning to edit and post them as an anthology, but for one reason or another I kept pushing it aside. Well, figured it's about time to get things rolling.
> 
> So, as you may guess, this is a collection of erotic or otherwise NSFW short stories, mainly involving the Sin Kids. Some may involve the OG cast as well, but overall these are about the next generation of Louds and the wacky sexual nonsense they get up to. For the most part these stories are self-contained and not intended to be taken too seriously, nor should they all be considered canon to one another unless stated. WARNING: content includes graphic sexual situations, sex between minors, sex between adults and minors, sex between people of the same gender, questionable morals, lots of incest (go figure), and in general all kinds of things that are not intended for innocent minds. This compilation will NOT, however, include parent/child content. If these things offend you, you might wanna leave. If you're under the age of 18, you should DEFINITELY leave. And if you're a perv looking for some fun lewd content... please enjoy.

**Rope-A-Dope  
** _(Lemy x Lupa)_

"Lupa, c'mon… untie me already." Lemy grumbled in annoyance, struggling against his binds. "Enough is enough. It ain't funny anymore."

"Speak for yourself," The goth teased, looking down at her younger brother with an amused grin. "I'm having the time of my life." She spun the swivel chair around again, and Lemy could only sigh in resignation as he pondered exactly what led to this. He should have known better than to accept when Lupa asked to practice knot-tying on him for a camping trip… it wasn't until _after_ it was all said and done that he realized Lupa of all people would _never_ go camping, and even if she did there was no reason for her to test her knots on another human being.

Plus, it was Lupa. Nearly every time she'd asked him to help with something, it had been some sort of trick at his expense. Sometimes, being the nice guy just wasn't worth it.

Lemy slowly spun to a stop, facing away from Lupa. He was grateful that, at the very least, she wasn't trying to make him dizzy. Of course, that gratitude faded in an instant as she yanked his bandana down over his eyes, effectively blindfolding him.

"H-hey!" Lemy cried. "Dammit, Lupa, I can't see…!"

"Yeah, no shit." Lupa said sarcastically. She spun his chair again, stopping it once he was facing her. He could hear her chuckle, but couldn't see a damn thing through his bandana. Quite frankly, it made him feel a bit scared… hell, even if he _could_ see, there was no way to defend himself against whatever came next. As much as he loved his sister, she could be a bit too rough with him at times. Just last week she'd sack-tapped him hard enough to put him out of commission for over ten minutes.

"Ugh… whatever." Lemy scoffed. "Just get it over wi-"

To Lemy's surprise, rather than the expected 'playful' punch or faceful of smoke, he felt a soft pair of lips press against his own. Lemy's eyes shot wide open and he struggled in vain to get away from the kiss, but there was little he could do… besides, he had to admit, Lupa's pillowy lips felt quite good. Slowly their kiss broke, and he couldn't help but shudder as his sister nipped his lower lip.

"L-Lupa…" Lemy gasped, "What're you doing…?!"

"Quiet," Lupa ordered. "Just sit there and enjoy it." Then he felt it: something near his crotch. He tensed up as Lupa unzipped him, letting his erect member spring free from its confines. "Damn," Lupa said, apparently impressed. "Looks like you're enjoying yourself already…"

"N-no, that's not-" Lemy's words died in his throat as a soft hand grasped his cock.

"I said, quiet." His sister repeated. She began to pump her hand up and down his shaft, eliciting several small moans and gasps from the metalhead. He grit his teeth, trying his best to resist the pleasurable sensations. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work.

"Lupa, we shouldn't-" Lemy was cut short by Lupa squeezing his manhood _hard,_ making him groan in discomfort. This got through to him; he kept his mouth shut, giving in to his big sister's desires. His heart nearly stopped as he felt something soft and wet touch the base of his cock and drag its way up to his crown, rolling around the head to collect the pre-cum that had already collected at the tip. It was the greatest sensation he had ever felt in his life. "Ffffuck…!" He hissed under his breath, earning him another low chuckle from Lupa.

"There, see? Just let it happen…" She said; her breaths sounded unsteady and ragged, and Lemy realized she was nearly as excited as he was. Then, he felt his sister's soft lips engulf him. Lemy threw his head back and cried out in pleasure as Lupa took him halfway into her mouth. As good as her tongue had been, this was unlike anything he could have imagined... her mouth was so hot and wet that he felt like he was going to lose his mind. His pleasure only increased tenfold as she began to roll her tongue against his shaft, tasting every inch of him that she could reach. Lupa began to bob her head up and down her little brother's length, forcing herself to take it all the way to the base; she gagged as his head pressed against the back of her throat, but it didn't stop her efforts for a second. Just as Lemy felt his orgasm approaching, Lupa pulled his cock from her mouth with a wet _pop._ Leave it to Lupa to blue-ball him… hell, he should have expected it.

"Goddamn it, Lupa…" Lemy hissed in frustration. Lupa only snickered at his annoyance.

"I knew you'd want more," She teased.

He heard her back away a bit, followed by the gentle rustling of clothing hitting the floor. Lemy's breath caught in his throat as he realized Lupa was stripping before him. Surely she couldn't be serious… a blowjob was one thing, but _sex?_ She was his sister… then again, he supposed he should hardly be surprised given their parentage. Between his arousal and the fact that he couldn't actually see what Lupa was doing, Lemy was practically trembling with anticipation as he felt the goth climb onto him, straddling his waist.

"Y'know, I gotta admit…" Lupa said in a sultry tone. "For a loser, you've got a pretty good dick on ya." She began to grind her wet slit against the head of his cock, making Lemy groan in pleasure through his clenched teeth. She couldn't help but gasp in delight herself every time his member flicked across her sensitive clit.

"H-holy shit…" Lemy grunted as he felt the very tip of his manhood press against her entrance. "W-wait, Lupa…" He said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "We don't have protection. Th-this is a bad-"

"No _shit_ it's a bad idea…" Lupa snarled, the lust evident in her voice. "And I don't care." Lupa began to lower herself onto her brother's cock. His mind went blank as he felt the moist folds of her pussy engulf his throbbing erection; it was so hot and so much tighter than her mouth that he felt he could bust a nut at any moment.

At least, until he heard his sister let out a soft whimper. It hadn't sounded like a moan of pleasure… rather, it sounded as though she were in pain. It then dawned on him exactly how tight she was… far too tight for a self-proclaimed slut like Lupa.

"…Lupa…" Lemy muttered. "Are you… are you actually a virgin…?" He felt her stop for a moment, taking a small breath.

"…S-shut up." Lupa grumbled under her breath. The embarrassment in her voice said it all: Lupa was a virgin. He was her first. Somehow, that fact made him feel a surge of pride. Lupa began to lower herself again, trying in vain to suppress her pained gasps and shudders as each inch of her brother's cock pierced her untouched girlhood. Then, Lemy felt it: something resisting him deep within her. Lupa tensed up for a moment, and Lemy heard her swallow apprehensively. As good as this felt, the last thing he wanted was to hurt his sister.

"Lupa, we don't have to-"

"Shut. _Up."_ She growled again before thrusting her hips down, taking Lemy down to the base all at once. Lupa let out a sharp cry as her hymen broke and slumped forward against her brother's chest, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"A-are you alright?" Lemy asked. It was easy to forget that, despite her cold and uncaring demeanor, Lupa was still a young girl and felt pain just like any other.

"I'm _fine…"_ Lupa grit her teeth and forced aside her pain, pushing herself off of Lemy's chest. "Now shut up and let me fuck you, dumbass." Well, Lemy wasn't about to argue with _that_. Lupa gripped his shoulders and began slowly raising herself off of him, then back down; she was still making small, pained whimpers under her breath, but that didn't seem to stop her.

For his part, Lemy was on cloud nine. It felt like the walls of her pussy were wrapping around him, massaging his cock and trying their hardest to coax out his orgasm. His entire body twitched and spasmed in ecstasy as his sister rode him faster and faster, her body beginning to acclimate to having him inside her.

"Ffffffuck yes…" Lupa gasped as the last of her pain gave way to pleasure. She drove her hips all the way down again and rolling her hips against his for a few moments before beginning to ride her brother's cock again. However, Lemy's slight struggles were beginning to pay off; he could feel the rope binding his wrists begin to loosen. Clearly, there was one thing Lupa _hadn't_ been lying about: she had no idea how to tie a proper knot. Soon enough his hands slipped free from his binds and he immediately lifted his bandana back onto his forehead.

The sight before him was surely one to behold… his sister's nude body bouncing atop him, her pale, freckled flesh glistening with sweat and her cheeks tinged with red. He'd always secretly found her attractive, but nothing could have prepared her for just how sexy she actually was. Her thin torso gave way to surprisingly well-developed hips, and her thighs had just the right amount of thickness to drive the young boy wild.

She was so focused on what she was doing that she hadn't even noticed that he was free. A devious smirk crossed his face. Lupa yelped in surprise as her brother wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled her tightly against him.

"W-what're you-" Lupa's protests were cut short as Lemy began to thrust his hips against hers, slamming into her with all the strength his scrawny body could muster. It was surprisingly effective; his sister leaning forward like this gave an entirely different experience than before, and quite frankly she had no desire to fight it. She simply gave in, letting her brother take control… not that he was complaining.

Lupa rocked her hips every time Lemy bottomed out within her, and the two were quickly able to match each other's pace. The metalhead managed to catch one of his sister's budding breasts within his mouth, and Lupa shrieked with pleasure as his teeth lightly clamped down on her sensitive nipple. She hugged her little brother's head against her chest, bucking her hips wildly as she neared climax.

"Holy shit, Lemy…!" She gasped. Her brother managed to pull away from her grasp and locked his lips with hers, assaulting her mouth with his tongue. Lupa gladly reciprocated; their tongues wrapped around one another, and Lemy soon found himself reaching his peak as well.

Lupa cried out into her brother's mouth as her orgasm hit like a ton of bricks. She arched her back in ecstasy, pulling away from the kiss and letting out a deep moan. Her tight passage clenched around Lemy's cock, giving him that final push over the edge. He buried himself into her as deep as he could and came, shooting thick ropes of cum into her young pussy. He was certain he had never cum so much in his life. It felt like her walls were undulating around him, milking him of everything he could give. Lupa let herself fall limp against the boy's chest in exhaustion. Both siblings were panting heavily and soaked with sweat. They remained like that for several minutes, locked in a gentle embrace as they came down from their orgasms.

"D-damn…" Lupa muttered once the high had worn off. "Not bad for your first time, mop-top."

"Speak for yourself," Lemy said between breaths. "Can't believe I was your first."

"…S-shut up," Grumbled a clearly flustered Lupa, earning a chuckle from her brother.

"…Why me, though?" Lemy asked in a more serious tone. Lupa frowned, hesitating a moment before answering.

"Because I… I wanted it to be you, I guess." She grunted, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Why, though?"

"Y-you know why." Lupa stammered. "I'm not gonna say it." It may not have been much of an answer, but Lemy smirked nonetheless.

Coming from Lupa, that was enough.

* * *

**Leia's Sticky Situation**

"Where _is_ that girl?" Leia huffed, impatiently crossing her arms as she awaited Gwen's return from the bathroom; it had been nearly fifteen minutes, already.

"Perhaps she has an upset stomach," Marsha offered as she jotted down information on her clipboard. "...But most likely not." Leia clicked her tongue in irritation. Marsha didn't even need to explain… she already knew exactly what the girl was talking about.

It had been like this ever since Gwen and Bobby started officially dating. It wasn't so much that Leia had a problem with that, even if she couldn't for the life of her understand what her enforcer saw in the little dork. No, the _problem_ was that any time the gang had to meet up at Leia's place, Gwen would invariably sneak off for some alone time with her boyfriend. Once she'd been gone for over half an hour before Leia found them sucking face in Bobby's bedroom. It was frustrating to say the least. Gwen knew how important these meetings were. They were necessary to keep up with their 'business'... who they'd loaned money to, who currently _owed_ them money and how much they even had available to loan in the first place, not to mention Gwen's plan of attack for collecting from those reluctant to pay up. Well, enough was enough… best friend or not, Leia wasn't going to let her subordinate hold up yet another planning session.

"Alright, screw this. I'm gonna go find her," Leia said as she got to her feet; Marsha gave a small hum of acknowledgement, not looking up from her work for a moment. As always, the girl was just as diligent as Leia herself, if not more so.

Leia stepped out into the hallway to find that, unsurprisingly, the bathroom door was wide open and the light within switched off. It didn't take a rocket scientist to guess where Gwen was now. Leia grit her teeth, letting out a growl as she angrily stormed down the hall towards her brothers' shared bedroom. She didn't even bother knocking and headed inside without hesitation, more than ready to give her friend a piece of her mind, not to mention Bobby himself for _his_ part in wasting her time like this. However, just as she was about to yell at the pair, she froze in place at the sight that lay before her.

As expected, both Bobby and Gwen were present. But they weren't kissing, nor snuggling, nor anything else Leia would have expected from the pair. Rather, Bobby was seated at the foot of his bed with his shorts and underwear around his ankles, his girlfriend kneeling before him with her head between his legs. The boy was red-faced and gasping, sweat beading on his forehead as he balled up the sheets in his clenched fists. For her part, Gwen was gently grasping his thighs and rhythmically bobbing her head back and forth with wet, sloppy noises.

Leia stood with her mouth agape, her eyes going wide and cheeks turning a deep red as she began to process what she was seeing. Gwen was sucking her brother's dick. Neither seemed to have noticed her, but as much as Leia wanted to bolt out of the room, she found herself unable to. Perhaps it was the shock of the situation, or perhaps it was just some morbid curiosity that kept her frozen in place, but she couldn't take her eyes off it. Gwen was going at it like a pro and as for Bobby… well, the intermittent 'glrk' sound escaping the back of Gwen's throat told Leia all she needed to know. She didn't even seem to be reaching the base… just how big _was_ he?

Bobby's gasps grew more labored, and his body was tensing up sporadically. He was close, that much was certain… but just as he neared climax, the boy's eyes fluttered open and met Leia's. For a moment, neither said anything, and it seemed to take a moment for Bobby to even process that she was there. Finally, it sank in and Bobby's entire body turned a shade of red that practically matched his hoodie.

" _L-L-LEIA?!"_ He cried. Gwen's eyes shot wide open and she quickly pulled away with a gasp.

A fatal mistake.

The sensation of his girlfriend's lips and tongue drawing back sent Bobby over the edge. Just as Gwen turned to look at her friend in shock Bobby let out a cry of pleasure, arching his back as a jet of cum shot from his tip. Well, perhaps less of a 'jet' and more of a _geyser…_ Bobby came like a firehose, his load shooting right past Gwen and directly towards Leia. For a moment, time seemed to slow down for the girl. It felt as though her vision was completely blocked out by an approaching blast of white goo, with no time to get out of the way or even shut her eyes. For a moment the reality of what was about to happen slipped away, and she could only feel a strange sense of admiration for the sheer volume her brother had been able to produce. She'd never imagined that anyone could cum so much or so powerfully, let alone _Bobby_ of all people.

And then it hit, splattering across her face and hair like a gush of warm jelly. It was quickly followed by another equally thick rope of jizz, then a third, then a fourth and fifth that thankfully didn't reach her. For a moment, nobody spoke… hell, what does one even _say_ after accidentally hot gluing their sister? The poor girl was completely coated from her head down to her chest, thick gobs of cum dripping from her face and pigtails onto the floor.

"U-um…" Bobby stammered before licking his teeth, his throat suddenly feeling very dry. "H-hey, Leia…" No response. Gwen cleared her throat.

"Y-yeah… uh, h-hey there, boss," She said with a small, awkward laugh. "Y'got a bit of, ah... schmutz on ya..." Slowly Leia began to take deep, quaking breaths through her nose, her body shaking with rage. She reached up with a trembling hand, wiping the cum away from her eyes and flicking it onto the floor before glaring at the pair. She wasn't sure if she wanted to scream, or throw up, or burst into tears; all at once she felt enraged, disgusted, and humiliated. Bobby swallowed, fidgeting in place.

"I, um… I-I-I'm sor-"

"Shut up," Leia snarled, silencing the boy instantly. He'd forgotten just how _scary_ she could be when she was mad.

"Leia-" Gwen tried to cut in, only to fall silent as the furious girl focused her glare on her instead. She pointed at Gwen angrily.

" _You,"_ She spat. "No pay for two months."

"T-two _months?!"_ Gwen gasped, but another harsh glare halted whatever protest she may have had. Leia shifted her focus to Bobby, her gaze growing even more intense.

"And _YOU,"_ Leia hissed. The timid boy swallowed and shrunk back. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you how royally _screwed_ you are." Bobby bit his lip, shaking his head in fear. "And I'm sure I don't need to tell _either_ of you what I'll do to you if you ever mention this to anyone."

"N-no…" Gwen mumbled, Bobby nodding in agreement. Leia lingered a moment, mulling over whether or not she should punish the pair further, but right now she couldn't be bothered… she felt gross, sticky, and in _major_ need of a shower. With an angry huff, the cum-covered girl stormed out of the room.

Leia shut the door behind her, taking a deep breath to regain her composure, only to gag as some of the vile goop entered her mouth. She gagged and spat out her brother's cum, wiping her mouth in disgust. God, it was so gross… she'd never felt so filthy in her life, not even when Lizy had convinced her to play in the mud. It was warm, and slimy, and salty…

...Though she had to admit, she was curious.

Leia furrowed her brow, looking down the hallway to make sure she was in the clear before glancing down at the small pool of cum in the palm of her hand. She raised it near her face and gave an uncertain, tentative lick. Yep… warm, slimy and salty. No different than before… though she did have to admit it wasn't _that_ bad. Not bad enough to stop her from taking another lick, then another.

Curiosity. That's all.

She briefly swished the cum in her mouth before gulping it down with a grimace. Definitely not _good,_ but… there was just something about it that enticed her. Not just the taste, but the warm sensation coating her face. There was so much… did all guys cum like that? Did _Lemy_ cum like that?

A big part of her wanted to find out.

Before she could explore that line of thought, the simulated 'click' of a camera shutter snapped her out of her stupor. Leia looked up in horror to find Lupa standing a short distance away, phone in hand and her face adorned with the most amused grin she'd ever seen from the girl. Leia turned a bright crimson, a low croak escaping her throat as Lupa chuckled under her breath.

"Yep… this one's a keeper."

* * *

In the living room, Lyle idly flipped through the channels with a bored expression on his face. As much as he'd have liked to be in his room right now, he had the decency to give his brothers space when their girlfriends were over, just as they would for him. He did, however, wish he'd brought a book with him… there was nothing interesting on, but at least it was quiet.

No sooner had that thought crossed his mind than a shrill, furious screeching pierced his ears. Lupa came bolting down the stairs, tailed closely by an enraged Leia who seemed to be covered in-

Oh, dear God.

Before he could confirm that his eyes were not deceiving him, they were gone, Leia throwing her dignity to the wind as she chased Lupa out the front door. Lyle blinked, silence falling over the room once more. He turned to his father, who was seated in the nearby armchair reading the newspaper, with a disconcerted expression.

"...Shouldn't you be concerned about this…?" He asked; Lincoln simply sighed in defeat, licking his thumb before flipping the page.

"Son, I learned long ago that it's best not to question these things."


	2. Lending a Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's a bit different in that it's set in a timeline based on my Loan fic, What She'd Been Missing. As such, there are no other sin kids beside Loan and she lives with her dad Lincoln, Ronnie, and their son Robert (Bobby). Note that this is NOT canon to WSBM... it's simply its own thing outside of any greater canon.

"Ok… no problem, Ronnie. See you later. You're welcome." Loan said before ending the call. She let out a soft sigh and flopped back onto her bed. Some 'stuff' had come up and her mother-in-law would be home late, which probably just meant that her friends had invited her out drinking. Not that there was anything wrong with that… Ronnie worked her butt off for the family, after all. She deserved a little me-time.

However, her father was out as well… out of town, in fact. He had snagged himself a booth at the Michigan Comic-Con, and wouldn't be back until late Sunday. He'd offered her the chance to join him, and while it was a very tempting offer, she still wasn't comfortable around such large crowds. At least not _that_ large: she'd attended one of the local conventions the previous year and only needed to hide in the bathroom three times.

A new personal record, for her.

Naturally, this also meant that Bobby would be in her care until Ronnie came home, whenever that may be. At one time this may have been a daunting task for the girl, but those days were long gone… she'd been living with her new family for nearly five years now. She and her little brother had grown very close during that time, and in fact she might go so far as to say she loved him more than anyone or anything else in her life. But as of late, Bobby had been growing increasingly distant. She thought that it might have been due to him getting older, but he wasn't acting any more mature than he had been… rather, it was as though he were reverting to the same shy, withdrawn boy she'd first met all those years ago. Or at least… that's how he acted around _her._

_**Why wouldn't he? You're a fucking pest.** _

_Well, it's just us…_ Loan thought. _Maybe I can get to the bottom of it tonight._ With a small grunt of effort, Loan sat upright and pulled over her laptop.

[MsJitterBug: sry guys gotta get going, family stuff. ttyl]

Loan bid her Discord server farewell and shut her laptop. She figured she ought to pay her little brother a visit.

* * *

"Bobby?" Loan called out as she knocked on the boy's door. "Can I come in?"

"J-just a second…!" Bobby cried from the other side. "O-okay… come in." Loan opened the door to find her brother sitting red-faced at his computer. For some reason, it was just idling at the desktop despite Bobby's hand clearly resting on the mouse. "Hey, Loan…" He mumbled.

"U-uh… hey." Loan tilted her head slightly. "Are… are you alright, Bobby?" She asked. The flustered boy averted his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah… never better..." Loan wasn't quite convinced… Bobby never had been a very good liar, after all. "Um… did you need something?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, well… Ronnie just called. She's not going to be back until much later, sooo… I guess it's just us tonight." Loan noticed Bobby's brow knit in concern. He looked perturbed, as though he weren't too keen on the idea.

_**Can you blame him?** _

"A-anyway," She muttered. "She told me to order some pizza, so… anything you're in the mood for?"

"Um… I…" Bobby stammered. "W-whatever, I guess… you know what I like, right…?" Well, she _did,_ but that didn't make his response any less unusual. "I'm, um, kind of busy right now, so…"

"Oh… o-okay. I'll figure something out, then." Loan muttered. "…Sorry for bothering you." Bobby felt a twinge of guilt as he watched his big sister shuffle her way out of his room, shutting the door behind her. Once she was gone, he groaned and buried his face in his palm.

* * *

_**I always told you you'd chase him away.** _

Loan did her best to ignore her inner doubts as she went about the online ordering process. She and Bobby had a lot in common, but pizza toppings were not one of those things. She preferred to keep things simple, and in all honesty her favorite was a plain old cheese pizza… not that she didn't enjoy toppings, but she tended to pick them off and eat them separately. Like many things in her life, she wasn't sure why she did this, but she did.

Bobby, on the other hand, liked a whole bunch of things that Loan outright did not… green bell peppers, for one. The most baffling of all of these was pineapple… pineapple, for God's sake. He insisted that she'd understand if she tried it, but she never would. It was too disgusting for her to even consider. Pineapple was a fruit. Fruit does not belong on pizza.

_**Aren't tomatoes a fruit?** _

Still, she wanted to try and cheer him up tonight, so peppers & pineapple it was… on his half, at least. Loan's half would remain plain, as nature had intended. She finished the order with the credit card she had on file, then set the laptop aside. She wasn't really in the mood to do much besides lay there and fiddle with her fidget cube, so that's what she did. She idly watched the animated pizza tracker, more so her eyes would have something to look at rather than out of any real interest.

_**Anything to take your mind off the fact that your brother hates you, huh?** _

_He doesn't hate me,_ Loan told herself. _He was busy._

_**Sure as hell didn't LOOK busy.** _

Loan sighed and massaged her temples. She really wished that the little CGI pizza man would hurry things up a bit.

* * *

"Thanks, Mick," Loan said as she took the pizza from the delivery boy she'd grown passingly familiar with over the years. It seemed like any time she ordered, he would inevitably be the one to deliver. Ronnie had told her that he probably had a crush on her, but Loan doubted that.

"No problem at all," The young man said with a grin. "Just lemme know if there's anything else I can do for you, okay?" Loan noticed the sly wink he shot in her direction.

"U-uh… sure, I will… thank you!" Loan replied, laughing nervously as she shut the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as he walked back to his car. _Okay… I guess Ronnie was right. Wow._ Loan shook it off and carried the pizza into the dining room. It didn't matter… she was flattered, but as nice as he was she didn't reciprocate his feelings. She really had no interest in dating at _all,_ not now and not for the foreseeable future.

_**Nobody wants damaged goods anyway.** _

Loan rolled her eyes. Her intrusive thoughts had really lost their edge as of late, or at the very least she rarely let them bother her anymore. There was no doubt that she was happier now than she had ever been, even _before_ Chester. She had made a lot of big strides over the past few years, and while she would likely never be completely 'fixed'… she was better. She'd come to realize that, sometimes, 'better' was enough.

* * *

Bobby, as expected, didn't say much during dinner, nor did he so much as glance at his sister for more than a few moments at a time… instead he kept his gaze trained firmly on the tablecloth as he ate.

"Um… so, how's school been…?" Loan asked.

"…Fine." Her brother mumbled through a mouthful of pizza. Loan frowned slightly, though she wasn't particularly surprised by his response.

"…That's good." She said quietly. She took a moment to look over the boy sitting across from her. Messy black hair, olive skin and blue eyes, with freckles dotting his soft, pinchable cheeks… he was no less adorable at age eleven than he had been at seven. Even his overbite was incredibly endearing to Loan. It reminded her of a chipmunk.

_**You're being weird.** _

Loan let out a soft sigh. Maybe this was the problem. She was still treating Bobby like her baby brother, but he was growing up. He'd already grown quite a bit and lost most of his baby fat, and in a year or so he'd be changing even more… he'd start growing body hair, his voice would get deeper, he'd shoot up in height and, eventually, he'd be a man.

But for now, Bobby's scrawny build was apparent even through his loose-fitting Star Wars shirt. She couldn't help but wonder how he might look as he got older. He was kind of a beanpole now… would he bulk up a bit? Quite frankly, she couldn't imagine him developing a sudden interest in sports. Whatever the case, she was sure he'd be a cute guy. He already _was_ in that boyish kind of way, or at least she thought so.

_**You're being WEIRD.** _

As Loan's gaze drifted back to his face, she realized that he was looking straight at her, his cheeks tinged red. Loan yelped and jumped back in her seat slightly. Both siblings averted their eyes awkwardly.

"…Sorry." Bobby muttered.

"N-no, that was… I kinda…" Loan stammered. "I was just… thinking."

"About what…?"

"Just… you, I guess." Loan's answer only made the boy turn a deeper shade of crimson.

_**YOU'RE BEING WEIRD. STOP BEING WEIRD.** _

"I-I-I mean…" Loan sputtered. "You're… growing up, y'know? Pretty soon you won't be a kid anymore. I was just… wondering what you'll be like, I guess." Bobby frowned slightly.

"…Probably the same." He said quietly. He didn't really like to think about it. He didn't want to grow up, at least not yet… especially when growing up was already making things so awkward for him.

As though he hadn't been awkward enough already.

Bobby had always been a bit difficult to read. His shy and withdrawn nature tended to give people the impression that he was rude or standoffish, or bored, or even angry. But Loan had grown close enough to the boy over the years to know that something was bothering him… he seemed upset.

"Bobby… what's wrong?" She asked gently.

"…Nothing…"

"Bobby, please." Loan asked again, leaning forward slightly. "I'm worried about you. We barely even talk anymore… has something been going on?" Bobby winced slightly. The last thing he wanted was for Loan to worry about him.

"…I'm _fine."_ Before the words had even left his mouth, he knew they came out harsher than intended. As always. But Loan didn't seem dissuaded.

"Did I do something wrong…?"

" _NO!"_ Bobby snapped, startling his sister. "No, you didn't! I-it's nothing! I'm… I'm fine! Just… don't worry about it, Loan…" The young boy sighed and set down his slice of pizza. "I'm… full. I'll, uh… I'll see you later." Without waiting for a response, he got up and hurried back upstairs.

* * *

Bobby threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow, using it to muffle a scream of frustration. Why? Why couldn't he just act normal? This wasn't some stranger, this was Loan… his sister.

Then again, that was also kind of the problem.

It had only started about two months ago… he'd spotted Loan lounging about in naught but a t-shirt and boxers. Now, this wasn't a particularly unusual sight, and in fact he'd seen it many times over the years. But this time had been different. He'd found himself staring at the girl, studying every exposed inch of her body he laid eyes on.

At that moment, two things had awoken within the boy: one, he'd achieved his very first erection, and two, he'd realized that he was attracted to Loan. Since then, things had been awkward to say the least. Every time he laid eyes on her, he felt that same warmth down below. Bobby was ashamed of himself… he knew he wasn't supposed to feel this way about his own sister. He only felt worse when he considered just how Loan came to be in the first place. Bobby wasn't sure how long he laid there wallowing in his own misery, but it must have been at least five minutes or so. Then, he heard a knock at his door.

"Bobby…?" Came the gentle voice of Loan. "It's…. it's me." Bobby took a deep breath, but didn't respond. _Maybe she'll think I'm asleep,_ he thought. "Bobby… can we talk?" She asked, then waited for a response. Nothing. "…Please… w-whatever I did, I'm sorry." Bobby bit his lip; he could hear the trembling in her voice. "I-I just… I…" All it took was one sob. Bobby rushed out of bed and ran to his door, throwing it open without hesitation. Loan looked down at him with wide, teary eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Bobby said quietly. "We can talk."

Loan sniffled and nodded, letting her little brother lead her by the hand over to his bed. She gladly accepted the tissue he offered and blew her nose. "…Thag yew."

"I'm sorry." Bobby said again. "I didn't mean to make you sad. Y-you… you didn't do anything wrong, Loan."

"Then… what's bothering you, Bobby?" Loan asked, sniffling again. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Bobby frowned and nodded, twiddling his fingers in his lap.

"I-it's, uh… I've been having… problems." Bobby mumbled, his face red as a tomato. "B-boy problems. Y'know… down there…" He gestured towards his crotch; at first Loan seemed confused, but then she too went bright red as his words sank in.

"O-oh… I-I-I see…" Loan stammered, averting her eyes. She was going to tell him that his father would be better suited for discussing this, but Lincoln wasn't going to be home until Sunday. Besides, she was his big sister… she should do her best to give him advice. "Um… it's been getting… excited, you mean?"

"…Yeah." Bobby sighed, hanging his head.

"W-well… I wouldn't really know myself, but I'm pretty sure that's normal for boys," Loan explained. "That's… what I've heard, anyway. But there's stuff you can… _do_ for that, you know…?"

"I know… I've tried." Bobby groaned. "It hasn't helped. Nothing has… and it just keeps happening." He paused, trying to find the best way to put this… but he figured he could only be honest with her. "…It happens whenever I… w-whenever I see... you."

"Oh, it-" Loan froze. What had he just said…? "Um… me…?" The young boy bit his lip and nodded. Loan's eyes were wide as dinner plates. "You… I… turn you on…?" Bobby nodded again. Loan swallowed, averting her eyes from her brother. "U-Um… why?"

"B-because you're… really nice…" Bobby began, "…And really pretty. And you're… fun to be around. I just… I dunno…" He sighed. "I-I like you. I mean… I _really_ like you. Like… a lot…" Loan's cheeks felt as though they were on fire.

"B-b-but I'm your sister…" The flustered girl stammered.

"I know… but I kind of… wish you weren't. Just so… y'know…" Loan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bobby had just confessed to her. _Bobby,_ who could barely even introduce himself to someone without passing out. It was like something out of one of her visual novels… it was absolutely precious.

And, for some reason… it made Loan feel very, very happy.

"I'm sorry." Bobby muttered. "Please don't be mad…"

"I-I'm not! I mean, you can't help how you feel..." Loan assured him. "I'm, um… flattered, actually… it's really sweet, Bobby." This didn't seem to make Bobby feel any better, however… he still looked tense and was awkwardly hunched over.

And then, Loan realized something.

"U-um… do you… right now…?" Loan asked apprehensively. To her chagrin, her little brother gave a small, bashful nod. "Oh… ok…" Loan gave a nervous laugh and scratched at her cheek. Bobby hung his head even lower; it looked as though he were about to cry. Loan wasn't sure what to do… her brother seemed absolutely miserable. He looked embarrassed, guilt-stricken and uncomfortable all at once. She could only imagine how frustrating it must be for the boy; she wished there was some way she could help.

Although… maybe she _could?_

… _ **Loan.**_

Loan bit her lip, her cheeks growing a deeper shade of red. It was an absurd thought… the kind of thing that never should have crossed her mind in a million years. But the poor boy looked so miserable that it made her heart ache.

_**Loan, no.** _

She knew it was wrong… hell, even _thinking_ about it was wrong. But then again… was it really such a big deal? It wasn't like they'd really be _doing_ anything; she'd just be helping her little brother blow off some steam. And it's not like she'd be getting anything out of it.

Even _if_ she'd had butterflies in her stomach ever since the boy confessed to her.

_**LOAN, FOR FUCK'S SAKE.** _

"U-um, Bobby…" Loan ran her tongue across her lower lip, taking a moment to find the right words. "Is it… uncomfortable?" Unsurprisingly, the boy nodded. Loan swallowed the lump in her throat. "W-well… maybe I could… help…?"

"Help…?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah… you know…" Loan said with a vivid blush. Her blue eyes met his, and she made an awkward jerking motion with her hand. "…Help." Bobby's brow furrowed in confusion, but then it dawned on him and his eyes went wide.

"I-I… you… me… I… buh…" He stammered unintelligibly, his entire body turning a deep scarlet. Loan immediately regretted opening her mouth; she should have known better than to offer such a thing to the boy. She'd freaked him out.

_**YEAH OF COURSE HE'S FREAKING OUT. HIS ADULT SISTER JUST OFFERED TO JERK HIM OFF. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!** _

"I, uh…" For once, Loan had to agree. What _was_ wrong with her? What was she thinking? "U-um, I-I… I… s-sorry! Never mind!" Loan sputtered, flailing her hands wildly. "Y-you're right, that was-"

"O-o-okay."

"...Eh?" Loan blinked. "O… kay…?" Her little brother nodded, sheepishly twiddling his thumbs in his lap.

"Okay," Bobby said again. "I-I, uh… I want you to. If… if _you_ want to, anyway…" For some time neither spoke, nor did they move. The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"A-are you… sure?" Loan asked at last. Bobby squeezed his eyes shut and nodded again. He didn't even seem to hesitate. Loan coughed into her fist and averted her eyes. "O-oh… okay. Um… I guess… let's do it, then…?" Bobby nodded once more. Neither seemed sure exactly _how_ to go about this… it was as though each was waiting for the other to make the first move.

_**How about run away. That's really the only move you should be making right now.** _

"O-okay…" Loan took a deep breath and slid off of the bed. "I-I guess it'll probably be easier if I'm down here, huh…?" She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Y-y-yeah I guess…" Bobby quietly mumbled as his big sister scooted over to him and knelt between his legs. Again, neither were in any particular rush to make the first move.

"Bobby… are you _sure_ you're sure?" Loan asked, looking up into her nervous brother's eyes… not that she was any less nervous herself. Bobby hesitated, his face scrunching up in a mixture of excitement, fear, and embarrassment.

"I'm... sure," He said quietly. Loan nodded and looked down towards the boy's crotch. He was covering his bulge with his hands… kind of counterproductive, given the situation.

"Um… Bobby…"

"R-right… h-hang on." Bobby unzipped his fly and fished his 'rocket' out through the opening. He kept it hidden by his hands for a moment... he'd never shown himself to anyone other than his parents and his doctor before, let alone the girl he liked. Bobby took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before uncovering himself to his sister.

Loan's breath hitched in her throat as she laid eyes on it. In truth, she'd been psyching herself up for it… she hadn't seen one in person since back _then,_ but Bobby was a young boy. How scary could it possibly be?

Quite a bit actually.

Bobby was big. Or, Loan thought so anyway… she didn't really have much of a reference point for such things. At the very least, she was sure that he was unusually big for his age. It had an odd shape to it, too; surprisingly girthy, reaching its widest point midway along the shaft before tapering off again. And yet, somehow, it suited him. Heck, if Loan were to be completely honest… it was kind of cute. She couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face at the sight. Loan slowly reached out and touched her finger against her brother's member. His body jolted slightly and she drew back quickly.

"I-it's okay…" Bobby assured her. "It's fine, j-just… go ahead."

"…Okay…" Loan gently grasped the boy's shaft, making him tense up and release a low, shuddering breath. It felt warm to the touch and, though firm, was still soft and pliant… likely due to his young age. "I, uh… I guess I'll start, then." Loan slowly started to pump her hand up and down Bobby's length. She didn't really know what she was doing; she obviously didn't have a penis, so it wasn't like she had any experience to draw from. But Bobby seemed to be enjoying it, at least: his breaths were coming out in short gasps and he was wringing the bed sheets in his balled-up fists. His jeans were getting in the way, so Loan reached up with her other hand and undid his button. She slid his jeans about midway down his thighs before continuing. "Um… I've never really done this before…" Loan mumbled. "I-is this alright…?" Bobby bit his knuckle and nodded. The handjob was a bit clumsy, but it still felt good… the warmth and gentle touch of his sister's soft hand was so much better than anything he could do himself.

A soft moan escaped his lips, and Loan smirked; it wasn't so much that she herself was getting off on this, but Bobby's reactions seemed to push her onward. Loan grasped his jeans and began to pull them down further. She wanted to make him feel good. There was nothing wrong with that, right…?

_**You need to stop this.** _

Suddenly, Bobby felt something different. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a sight that nearly stopped his heart: Loan was kissing the head of his penis. She trailed her lips down his length, planting kisses along the way before giving a slow lick all the way back up.

Loan opened one of her eyes and glanced up at the boy; he was trembling with pleasure, staring down at her with wide eyes. He brought his hands up to his face, partially covering himself from her. Quite frankly, he just didn't know what else to do with his hands. He was overwhelmed, not just from the incredible sensation but from the sheer erotic sight of his big sister servicing him like that.

_**For fuck's sake, Loan…** _

Loan didn't know much about sex. Well, no, she _did…_ she _was_ an adult, after all. But her own sexual experiences had been neither consensual nor pleasant in any sense of the word, and the trauma of her situation had left her with little to no sex drive. She still had urges from time to time, but she'd only touched herself perhaps twelve or thirteen times in her life… and even then, she was solely getting off on the feeling itself. What she did know mainly came from the few eroges she'd played over the years, and _this_ was no different. She hadn't been planning on using anything but her hands, but she supposed she'd gotten caught up in the moment.

_**You're no better than them.** _

Loan gently lolled her tongue across her brother's cock, licking up the pre-cum that had begun collecting at the tip. It had a salty taste, but not entirely unpleasant. Bobby whimpered in pleasure and fell back against the bed as she took him into her mouth.

_**You're no better than your mother.** _

Loan bobbed her head up and down his length. There was no real technique to it, and she was just kind of clumsily licking and sucking at his member, but to Bobby it felt absolutely incredible.

_**YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN CHESTER.** _

Loan froze, her blood running cold. She pulled back from her brother, looking down at the erect shaft in her hand, then up at his overwhelmed, delirious expression. It suddenly felt as though a vice grip were being tightened around her heart; she was finding it difficult to breathe.

"Loan…?"

Bobby. Bobby was calling her name. He sounded… confused? Or concerned? Or…

_**Scared that you'll keep hurting him?** _

Loan gasped and threw herself back. "O-oh… no…" She whimpered, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. What the hell had she been thinking...? For God's sake, she was doing things that nobody should do to a child, let alone her own brother. There was no way she would get away with this. She was going to be locked away in jail or some nuthouse for the rest of her life, and that's only assuming Ronnie didn't kill her with her own bare hands.

_**You'd deserve it.** _

"Loan…?" Bobby pushed himself upright to see his sister collapsed onto the floor, clutching her chest and gasping for air. She was having a panic attack. In an instant, the exact circumstances of their situation were all but forgotten and he rushed to Loan's aid. "Loan! I-it's okay…!"

"Bobby… I… I'm so sorry…!" Loan choked. "I-I don't… I don't know what I…" To her surprise, however, Bobby simply embraced her. "B-Bobby…"

"I'm sorry, Loan…" Her brother said quietly. "I-I shouldn't have made you do this. We can stop, just… please don't cry." Loan sniffled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing… why was _Bobby_ apologizing to _her?_

"B-Bobby, no…i-it's MY fault. I… I did a terrible thing to you…" Loan whimpered. Still, she couldn't help but relax a bit in her brother's embrace… Bobby's hugs had always worked wonders as easing her down from her panic attacks.

"But…I wanted you to." Bobby replied. "And it's wrong for me to feel the way I do about you too, isn't it…?"

"Th-that's different, Bobby…" Loan muttered. "It's different to have a crush on someone than it is to… _do_ things with them."

"…I know." Bobby sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Wha… Bobby, no-"

"I… know you don't feel the same why I do." Bobby said sadly. "But… I said okay anyway. Just so… you know." The poor boy looked just as ashamed as Loan did… hell, he looked as though he were about to start crying himself. "Because I wanted you to…"

"Bobby… I don't think you get it…" Loan sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "W-what I was doing to you wasn't okay, Bobby… it's _wrong._ I'm an adult, but you're just a kid… we're… not supposed to do that kind of stuff."

"I-I know," Bobby assured her. "But I know you'd never hurt me, Loan. You're my sister. The best I could have ever asked for." He gave Loan a small but warm smile, one that melted her heart in an instant. "That's… that's why I love you."

Loan felt her heart stop for a moment. 'I love you'. It's something that the two had said to one another plenty of times in the past. But this time she knew it meant a little bit more than that… and that made her feel happier than she knew it should.

Loan bit her lip, thinking things over for a moment. She knew she should put a stop to things right now, but something in her wanted to keep going. "Um… Bobby…" She muttered under her breath, breaking away from the hug.

"…Yeah?" Bobby was shocked into silence as Loan leaned forward and planted her lips over his. He froze up, his entire body going rigid before slowly relaxing into it. As their kiss broke Bobby was left in a near-daze; he looked into Loan's flushed face with half-lidded eyes and his mouth hanging slightly ajar. Loan couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you, Bobby." Loan said sweetly. It was as though the kiss had completely eased her worries. Her little brother always _had_ been able to calm her down, after all. "Would you um… would you like to finish…?"

"F-finish…?" Bobby stammered. Loan smiled and nodded "Y-yes…!" The eager boy practically tripped over his jeans on the way back to his bed, and Loan had to stifle a laugh.

"Lay down," She said as he sat on the edge of the bed, much like he had before. He raised an eyebrow but complied, swiveling around and laying down as though he were going to bed. Loan lay on her side next to him, scooting close until she was pressed all the way up against him. She slid an arm behind his back and propped him up slightly; it was almost as though they were innocently snuggling together.

At least, until Loan gripped his erect member again.

_**Alright, fuck this. I'm out. Do what you want.** _

"Feels nice?" She asked, smiling sweetly as she worked her hand along his shaft. Bobby gasped and nodded. His cock was slippery from the combination of spit and pre-cum, and Loan's hand felt amazing sliding along it. "That's good…" Bobby clutched the front of his big sister's sweater tightly. He began to buck his hips against her hand, and Loan couldn't help but find his eagerness charming. Between that and his increasingly labored breaths, Loan could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer.

The two kept their gazes locked on each other, feeding off of each other's expressions. The genuine love and compassion in his sister's eyes was the only thing keeping the shy boy grounded right now, while Loan took delight in every little reaction she coaxed from her brother. It wasn't so much that it was exciting her sexually… it was just making her happy for reasons she couldn't fully understand.

Bobby let out another sharp gasp. He was close. Loan chuckled and leaned down. "I love you too," She said before giving the boy another kiss on the lips. That did it. Bobby let out a cry of pleasure into his sister's mouth and the kiss broke just as the first spurt hit; he began coating her hand and his stomach with ropes of cum. She was surprised by just how _much_ there was… clearly the poor boy had been pretty pent up. He needed this. Loan held her little brother close as he rode out his first orgasm. Even after he had stopped cumming, he continued to spasm in her arms for a few minutes. His entire body was flushed and slick with sweat. Loan smiled and lovingly nuzzled the top of his head, taking in the sweet apple scent of the boy's shampoo. It was a familiar and soothing aroma, and she'd always felt that it suited him. Eventually, the boy's spasms came to a stop, replaced by light, exhausted breaths.

"…L-Lo… Loan…?" Bobby said quietly once he'd found his bearings.

"Yes?"

"D-did… did you mean it…?" He pulled away slightly, looking up into his sister's eyes. "Do you really love me? Like, as… as more than your brother…?" It was a hard question to answer, for sure. Loan never did have a very clear understanding of her own feelings. But what she DID know was that she felt something for Bobby that she'd never felt for anyone else before, and she loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone before. The young woman smiled.

"I do." Bobby returned her smile and nestled back into her arms.

_**You really do take after your mother, don't you.** _

Loan sighed. _I thought you were leaving._


	3. Airtight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while the rest of the stories in this anthology are edited and improved versions of shorts I'd written in the past, this one has been completely rewritten from scratch. The old version, being a 4chan greentext, had little real setup or justification beyond "Lupa a thot". I wanted to do a better job not only justifying the events, but also at remaining true to the characters involved.
> 
> So in the name of integrity, please enjoy this revised tale of the time Lupa got triple-dicked by her brothers.

The brothers Loud sat silently in their shared bedroom, tension hanging thick between them. While Lemy lay on Bobby's bed, idly tossing and catching a rubber ball to preoccupy himself, his youngest brother was significantly more on edge; he sat cross-legged near the edge of his bed, toying with a fidget spinner in a vain attempt to calm his tense nerves. Even the usually-stoic Lyle couldn't help but bounce his leg anxiously as he buried his face in some trashy fantasy romance novel, the masculine visage of Fabio boldly emblazoned on the front cover.

"So… you guys wanna get some lunch later?" It was Lemy's voice that broke the silence, shaking his brothers from their thoughts. Not that they answered; the pair simply stared at him as though he were speaking another language. "I'm kinda in the mood for the Burpin' Burger," Lemy pressed on. "They got that new barbecue-"

"Are you seriously talking about _food_ right now?" Lyle asked in a dry tone. His brother simply shrugged and tossed the ball into the air again, not taking so much as a brief glance at the boy as he caught it.

"Just making conversation," He muttered. "I mean, we've already talked all this over-"

"H- _have_ we, though…?" Bobby asked. "Because I-I'm still not sure about all this…" Lemy frowned and leaned up to look at the younger boy.

"Don't tell me you're going to back out _now,"_ Lemy said.

"I-it's just… are you… is this _really_ okay, Lemy…?" The boy stammered, looking at his brother with an anxious gaze. "I mean, you and Lupa are-"

"Together, yeah." Indeed they were; ever since that day she'd tied him to his chair and had her way with him, the two had been in an intense-if mostly discreet-relationship. Looking back, Lemy could certainly think of a few _better_ ways she could have confessed to him, but he supposed it all worked out in the end. Besides, if nothing else it had certainly been a _memorable_ event, and a hell of a lot of fun to boot.

But today? Well, today was set to blow that first time completely out of the water.

The four-way had been Lupa's idea, unsurprisingly. While her air of promiscuity had mostly been nothing more than an act, there was no denying that the girl was sexually adventurous. She'd been more than eager to try anal before Lemy had even pitched the idea himself, absolutely loved the thrilling risk of public sex, and often encouraged him to be rough with her, something the kind-hearted young boy was still trying to get a handle on. Not that he _minded_ indulging in his sister's kinks, of course. This time, however, she'd amped it up further than he could have anticipated.

Like himself, his brothers were also sexually active despite their young age; they'd slept with multiple partners both in and outside the family- _with_ the consent of their significant others, of course-not to mention with _one another_ when the mood struck. They did, however, have rules, one of which being not to 'cross the streams'. Granted, it was more of an unspoken pact than a _rule,_ but it stood regardless: they'd never shared partners, nor targeted each others' partners. But Lupa never _was_ one to play by the rules, and as such she'd made a proposition that Lemy had never seen coming. At first, he wasn't sure what to think. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt that he should decline, but the more he thought about it, he had to admit… the prospect was an exciting one. Besides, he trusted his brothers more than just about anyone. So why not give it a try?

"Don't worry, dude," Lemy said with a grin. "Trust me, me and Lupa talked this over a lot. Wouldn't be going through with it if I wasn't okay with it. Besides… you can't tell me you're not at least a _bit_ excited." Bobby averted his gaze and coughed into his fist, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"W-well, I… I mean… I g-guess…" The boy stammered under his breath. It was true enough; he _was_ excited, if more than a little nervous. He liked Lupa well enough, but there was no denying that she was an _intimidating_ girl, especially to a meek boy like himself. There was also no denying that she was a very attractive girl or that, _perhaps,_ Bobby may have found himself dwelling on her figure more than he cared to admit. Lyle, however, simply scoffed.

"I'll be happy when it's over," He grumbled, licking his thumb before turning to the next page. Lemy simply rolled his pair had been harder to convince than Lemy himself had been; while Bobby had caved in easily enough with a little prodding from Lupa, Lyle had remained stubbornly against the idea for quite some time. Lemy had no idea what she'd said to finally convince him, but given his reluctant attitude he could only assume that Lupa must have had some leverage over him.

Then again, despite his complaints, Lemy couldn't help but notice the red tinge to the boy's cheeks.

"So… how's this going to work…?" Bobby chimed in. Lemy cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I mean, there's three of us, so… are we just going to take turns, or…?"

"Take turns doing what?" The three boys yelped at the sudden intrusion. Their attention snapped to the doorway to see Lyra entering the room, who seemed just as startled by their sudden outburst.

"L-L- _Lyra?!_ H-how long have you been-" Bobby was silenced by Lemy clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Lyra, c'mon! What've I told you about knocking?!" Lemy snapped. Lyra simply huffed and crossed her arms.

"For your information, the door wasn't all the way closed. I, for one, consider that an open invitation." She said bluntly. Lyle shot his older brother a look of irritation, to which Lemy could only shrug; he was _certain_ that he'd remembered to close it. "Why… what're you three planning?" Lyra asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Oh, er…" Lemy stammered. He let out a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head. "N-nothing… just, um…"

"...Stunts." Lyle chimed in.

"Er… _yeah!_ Stunts!" Lemy said with a nod. "Y'know, for YouTube."

"Lemy, you know I don't like you doing things like that. The last thing we need is another trip to the hospital," Lyra said in a stern tone.

"W-well, that's… that's why we're planning them," Bobby offered, forcing an awkward grin. "Safety first, right…?" Lemy grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Bobby's been working out the, um… legostics."

" _...Logistics,_ Lemy…" Lyle grunted.

"Right, that." Lemy said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Lyra glanced between the boys, an incredulous look in her eyes; finally, to their relief, she simply sighed and shrugged. She could be a hard ass, yes, but at least she was an _oblivious_ hard-ass.

"Alright, well… at least you're thinking things through for a change," She said. "Anyway, we're headed to the mall now… are you sure you three don't want to come along?"

"Any sales?" Lyle asked, only to receive an annoyed glare from his older brother. The effeminate boy let out a sigh. "I mean… no. We're just taking it easy for today."

"Y-yeah… school's been pretty tiring lately," Bobby explained with a shaky, nervous smile. Lyra pursed her lips and nodded in agreement.

"...Fair enough. Well, Loan and… _Lupa_ will be home…" She grunted. "...So I guess it's fine. But if anything happens-"

"I know, I know, we'll call." Lemy huffed with a roll of his eyes. "Relax, we're not little kids anymore."

"I-I mean, technically…" Bobby began, trailing off as Lemy cleared his throat. "...Er, I mean, w-we can take care of ourselves."

"I know, Robert. You're a responsible boy. Lyle, too."

"Hey!" Lemy snapped indignantly. Lyle snickered into his palm.

" _Lyra! What's the hold up?!"_ Came the voice of Reina from downstairs.

"Sorry, coming!" Lyra called out before turning her focus back to the boys. She let out a soft sigh. "I'll leave you three to it, then. Just… don't do anything too crazy, alright?"

"You have nothing to worry about. I'll keep them in line," Lyle said in a haughty tone, to his brothers' annoyance. "Have fun, Lyra."

"You too," The teen replied with a smile. They exchanged their goodbyes and, with that, Lyra left them to their business. They waited patiently, listening as her footsteps traveled down the stairs, only letting out the breaths they'd been holding once they heard the car start in the driveway.

"That was close," Lemy groaned. "Thank God Lyra's gullible…"

"I know, right?" The boys jumped again, letting out a shriek as another voice rang out from somewhere in the room… Lemy's bunk, specifically. To their bafflement, none other than Lupa herself was perched there, looking down at her brothers with a bemused expression.

"L-Lupa…?!" Lemy sputtered. Lyle shut his book and set it aside, grumbling under his breath.

"Figures. How long have you been there, Lupa? How the hell did you even get _up_ there?!"

"Y'know me. Sneaky, sneaky." She said with a sly grin before dropping down, landing with relative ease despite the height; of course, this also made her skirt flip up enough to give her brothers a nice view of her yellow-and-black panties, especially given the fact that her skirt was noticeably shorter than the one she usually wore. While Lemy made no attempts to conceal his ogling gaze Bobby quickly looked away, his cheeks burning red. Lupa chuckled. "So…" She began, taking a seat on Lyle's bed. "What's this about 'taking turns'?"

"U-um… th-that is… we… er…" Bobby stammered, struggling to get the words out. "I-I wasn't sure h-how we're gonna-"

"Psh. C'mon, Bobbo," Lupa scoffed. "You really think I'd want to do this if I was gonna half-ass it?" Bobby mumbled something under his breath, averting his eyes and nervously wringing his hands.

"What a surprise," Lyle said with a clear note of sarcasm. "Are you sure you've never done this befo-" The boy yelped in pain as his sister reached over and flicked him in the forehead.

" _Anyway,"_ The girl continued coolly as Lyle rubbed his forehead, shooting her a nasty look. "If we're doing this, we're doing this the right way."

"Yeah, that's what we talked about…" Lemy muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "Gotta admit though, I'm not sure it's the best idea. I mean-"

"It's kind of… risky," Bobby explained, looking at his sister with concern in his eyes. "You're, um… y'know… y-you're kinda small, and-"

"Pot, meet kettle," Lyle grunted under his breath. Bobby just rolled his eyes.

"...We don't want to hurt you." The boy finished. Lupa smirked and crossed one leg over the other, amused by her brothers' reactions as they tried not to leer at her.

"You're worried about me, huh? Ain't that sweet," She said, and waved her hand dismissively. "But it's fine. I can take it, and if not, we'll worry about that when we come to it." The boys glanced between one another, mumbling vaguely in agreement before a tense silence filled the room. Lemy coughed into his fist.

"S-so… I, uh, I guess we're all here." Lemy said quietly. Lupa nodded; despite her bravado, she couldn't help but bounce her leg anxiously. "We're really doing this, then?"

"I mean, _I'm_ not backing out." Lupa said in as confident a tone as she could muster. "But, uh… last chance for anyone else, I guess." She glanced at Bobby, who avoided her gaze and wrung his hands in his lap, then at Lyle, who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"I wasn't aware we had a choice," The boy grunted.

"I'm not gonna _force_ it, you know." Lupa scoffed. "If we're doing this, we've all gotta be on the same page. So… last chance to back out." Lyle pursed his lips, drumming his fingers against his knee in thought. It was tempting, yes… hell, he knew that he _should_ simply walk away and leave the others to their nonsense. But despite his reservations, he couldn't help but sneak small glances at his sister; his eyes followed her legs up to her supple thighs, that pencil-thin skirt barely hiding what lay beneath. Attractive as she was, if it had just been the two of them he would say no in a heartbeat… but it _wasn't_ just the two of them. And when would an opportunity like this arise again?

"Well, seeing as how my schedule's already open, I _suppose_ I may as well…" The boy said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Lupa rolled her eyes and looked towards Bobby. The shy boy was keeping his head down and wringing his hands in his lap, and gave little more than a faint nod of approval. Finally, she turned to her lover.

"Moment of truth, Lem'," She said in an uncharacteristically subdued and serious tone. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Lemy took a deep breath, taking a few seconds to think things over. Even if Lupa rarely said it, she _did_ love Lemy more than anyone, and it was his approval that mattered above all else. Thankfully, after a moment the boy grinned.

"Yeah, I'm down," He agreed. "I'm kinda psyched, to be honest. Should be a hell of a time." Lupa smirked, his words easing her worries quite a bit.

"Damn right it should," She said as she slid off of Lyle's bed. "Let's get this show on the road, then. Beej, lock the door, would ya? Better safe than sorry."

"Oh, um… o-okay…" Bobby mumbled; he hopped off his bed, walked to the door and locked it. "There, it's… a-ah…" The boy turned beet red as he saw Lupa taking off her panties, bent over just enough that he could see her perfect rear end peeking out from under her skirt. Lupa glanced over her shoulder, shooting the boy a sly smile as she took note of the growing bulge in his pants.

"That for me?" She teased; her little brother could only sputter nervously and try to hide his erection with his hands, as if that would make any sort of difference. Lemy was similarly fixated on his sister's shapely ass, and as she bent even further down to slip her panties from around her ankles they could see her tight, hairless slit poking out from underneath. Lemy took a deep breath, freezing in the middle of undoing his belt, while Bobby's knees were shaking so badly he could barely stand. The metalhead was snapped back to reality as Lupa used the elastic to shoot her underpants at him like a rubber band, hitting the boy right in his face. "Wake up, guys. This ain't gonna fuck itself," She said with a shake of her ass for emphasis.

"R-right…!" Bobby began undoing his belt, he and Lemy practically scrambling out of their clothes much to Lupa's amusement. Bobby in particular tripped over his shorts as he tried to get them off. "I-I'm okay…" He muttered, and Lupa chuckled under her breath before slipping off her shirt, revealing a black-and-yellow bra that matched her panties.

"Mind helping me with this?" She asked Lyle, who had already removed his turtleneck and was carefully stepping out of his pants; unlike his brothers, who haphazardly kicked theirs aside, Lyle folded his pants and set them down on his bed with a sigh.

"Fine, fine… quite frankly I'm surprised you wear one at _all,"_ He said in a mocking tone as he walked up behind her to unclasp her bra. "But, who knows. Perhaps some day you'll grow into i-" Then, Lyle gasped in surprise as his sister reached behind her and grabbed his crotch. "H-hey-"

"Y'know," Lupa taunted in a sultry voice. "For someone apparently _so_ against this, you sure seem pretty excited…" Lyle grumbled under his breath in indignation, and Lemy couldn't help but snicker into his palm.

"Yeah, he likes to bitch."

"I do… _nnngh…_ not…" Lyle grunted as Lupa's hand slid down his boxers, her soft fingers wrapping around his stiff cock and slowly beginning to jerk him off. He had to brace himself against his bed, his breaths growing ragged until his sister withdrew her hand, shooting him a smug grin as she licked a drop of pre-cum from her finger. Lyle's cheeks reddened and he looked away with a scoff.

"Yeah… that's what I thought," Lupa said cooly. The girl sauntered over to Lemy, who had already slipped off his boxers and stood before her completely nude… or, rather, _almost_ nude; he was still wearing his trademark headband. She reached up and pulled it down around his neck.

"Hey-" Before he could protest she yanked the bandanna, pulling him into a deep kiss. His eyes widened in surprise before he leaned in, embracing the girl and pulling her close against him. His rock-hard member was pressing against her stomach, leaving a small trail of pre-cum as their kiss grew more ravenous by the second. Lemy's hands traveled down his sisters back and squeezed her ass, making the girl moan into his mouth. Their younger brothers watched in a mixture of excitement and envy as Lemy hooked his thumbs into her skirt and pulled it down, fully uncovering her plump rear and, with that, Lupa was finally laid bare before them. She broke the kiss, lightly biting Lemy's lower lip as they parted, and glanced over her shoulder with a lusty grin.

"Well?" She asked. "Like what you-" Lupa paused, her eyes narrowing as she noticed Bobby was still wearing his shirt and boxers; he was fidgeting awkwardly, trying his best not to ogle the beautiful girl before him. "...What are you waiting for?"

"U-um… I…" Bobby stammered, nervously scratching the back of his head. "I figured… I-I look better with a shirt on, a-and I could just stick my… thingy… through the flap…" Lupa stared at him in bafflement before letting out a long sigh and burying her face in her palm. She could only assume that he was self-conscious about his body… the boy was a little pudgy after all, especially compared to his slim and trim brothers. Admittedly, his timidity was kind of cute… but right now, Lupa couldn't care less.

"Lemy. Give Tubbs McGee a little help, would you?"

"Sure, sure… c'mon, Beej. We're all here for the same thing," He said as he approached his brother; the younger boy tried to protest, but he could only sputter unintelligibly as Lemy wrestled his shirt off of him.

"L-Lemy! Quit it…!" The boy whined, blushing a deep red as he tried to cover as much of his torso as possible. But as he tried to back away he once again tripped over his own discarded shorts and landed on his bottom with a yelp of surprise. Lyle snorted at the younger boy's clumsiness, and even Lemy had to stifle a laugh with his palm, but Bobby had bigger issues to worry about… namely the pale, white-haired succubus advancing towards him with a predatory gaze. "W-wait… y-you don't need to-" Bobby scooted away until he had nowhere else to go, his back hitting the side of his rocket ship bed, and he could only whimper nervously as Lupa kneeled before him. Before he could do anything to fight it she grabbed his boxers and yanked them off, letting the boy's engorged member spring free and stand at attention before her.

"...Wow." Lupa's eyes widened slightly as she laid eyes on her youngest brother's cock. She'd seen it before, from a distance at least, while peeping on the boys' private 'bonding' time; however, even knowing what to expect, seeing it up close was a bit jarring.

Lupa's brothers were all unusually well-endowed, especially considering their young age… but no two dicks were alike, and despite their relationship the boys were no different. Lemy's, of course, she was _quite_ familiar with… his was the biggest overall, bearing a steep curve that seemed to hit all the right spots, providing a rather intense experience each time. Then there was Lyle; his was straight as an arrow, longer than Lemy's but also somewhat slimmer, and Lupa could only imagine that he hit hard, fast, and deep. And then, finally, was Bobby. Fittingly enough he was the shortest of the bunch, but he made up for it in sheer girth. However the overall shape was unusual, thick at the head and only getting thicker at the midsection before tapering off at the base. Lupa couldn't help but be reminded of a dog's knot… or, perhaps, a buttplug.

Well… she certainly knew where _he_ was going.

"L-Lupaaa…" Bobby whined, covering his face in shame. Lupa licked her lips as she admired his 'rocket' before gently gripping it near the base, coaxing a shuddering breath from the nervous little boy.

"Relax, Bobby-boy. Sheesh… you always this nervous?"

"Just at first," Lemy chimed in, looking down at the scene in amusement from atop Bobby's bed. "He'll get going before long. Right, Beej?"

"I-I… er…" The boy sputtered, only for his words to die on his lips as he felt something warm and wet engulf his throbbing erection. Bobby whimpered and peeked through his fingers to see Lupa taking his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his length like a popsicle. Her plush lips were incredibly soft, and her long tongue danced along his shaft as if it were trying to explore every inch.

Lupa's attention was drawn to another set of ragged breaths above her; glancing up, she noticed that Lemy was stroking his cock as he watched intently. His smile helped ease her lingering doubts… if Lemy had any problem with seeing his girlfriend suck off another guy, he certainly didn't show it. Finally she pulled back, the boy's girth providing some resistance before finally pulling free with a _pop._ Lupa wore a smirk as she began to pump her hand up and down his now-lubricated cock. Her treatment seemed to do the trick… Bobby was no longer covering his face, and even seemed to be moving his hips in rhythm with her hand.

"You good, now?" She asked, and Bobby gave a small, timid nod. "Good…" To Bobby's disappointment she stood up and stepped away, beckoning Lemy and Lyle to her side. While Lemy was more than happy to oblige, Lyle let out an audible scoff as he skulked over to her, as if his raging erection didn't make his _true_ feelings on the situation abundantly clear. "What, Lyla? You jelly?" She teased.

"Oh, please." The effeminate boy huffed. "As if I'd want those teeth of yours anywhere near my…" Lyle trailed off, cocking an eyebrow as his sister took his hand and brought it to her lips only to take two of his fingers into her mouth. He was about to make a snide comment, but it died on his lips as the girl began to suck on his fingers. It felt good… shockingly so in fact, and a shudder of pleasure ran through his body as her tongue danced along his digits.

"Well?" She cooed as she withdrew his fingers. "You gonna be a good boy, now?" Lyle clicked his tongue in irritation. That smug look in her eyes was infuriating… clearly, she was reveling in her power over the boys.

Two could play at that game.

" _Eeyah…!"_ Lupa's eyes went wide and she gasped in surprise as, before she could even react, Lyle slipped his hand between her thighs and traced a finger along her wet slit. He shot her a cocky smirk of his own as he slid one finger into her, than another, making the girl's legs buckle; thankfully, Lemy was there to catch her under the arms before she fell.

"Easy there, Lu'..." Lemy chuckled. "Lyle's pretty good with his hands, but I guess you figured that out, huh?" His sister tried to speak, but settled for biting her lip and giving a shaky nod. Her legs were trembling and her body was heating up as Lyle's fingers pumped away, stripping back her facade of confidence and control. She let out an immodest moan as Lemy began playing with her breasts, gently squeezing them and pinching her nipples. Lupa couldn't take it… she needed more. She needed to be _fucked._ And so, she gathered her bearings enough to push Lyle away before wheeling on her lover.

She practically dove onto Lemy, knocking and pinning him to the ground with a grunt. She didn't give him time to say so much as a single word, immediately catching his lips with her own and forcing her tongue into the boy's mouth. He quickly got the picture, vigorously returning her kiss and squeezing her ass. She pumped her hips, grinding herself upon Lemy's cock as if to have it inside her. Lupa let out a sharp breath and reared back, breaking the kiss and straddling the boy's waist; she was flushed and breathing heavily, her amber eyes filled with lust as she looked down at Lemy.

"You ready…?" Lemy asked, and Lupa glanced at Bobby, than Lyle; they didn't speak, nor even nod, but the eager look in their eyes spoke volumes.

"Fuck yeah… fill me up, mop-top…" Lupa hissed. She raised her hips a bit, letting the head of her brother's cock prod her entrance. It was only fitting that her lover be the one to fuck her pussy, after all. "Nnnh…" Lupa lowered herself, moaning as Lemy's cock parted her puffy lips and entered her. Bobby and Lyle watched in arousal as she took in more and more of Lemy's stiff member, the steep curve making a visible bulge in her abdomen. Finally he bottomed out, and Lupa came to a rest on his waist, putting her hands on the boy's chest to support herself. As Lemy firmly gripped her waist, however, she stopped him. "Not… so fast…" She panted, before glancing over her shoulder at the _very_ flustered Bobby. Thankfully, the boy was still at full mast. "I've seen you checking me out… you like my ass, huh, rocketboy?" Bobby swallowed, stammering unintelligibly before giving a sheepish nod. She chuckled and, reaching back, pulled one of her pale cheeks aside to reveal her stuffed cunt and, above that, her tight little asshole. "Come on, then… show me how much."

"I-I… um… o-okay…!" Bobby stumbled over, practically tripping yet again over his boxers as he scrambled into position. He kneeled behind her, taking a moment to admire his sister's impressive rear end. He placed his hands on her plump cheeks and gave them a squeeze, marveling at their softness; while Lupa appreciated the attention, she really wanted him to fuck her already. However, just as she was about to speak up, Lemy let out a yelp of surprise, to her confusion… and then, she understood why. Lupa's eyes widened as she felt Bobby's tongue tracing its way upwards from Lemy's shaft, over her sensitive pussy and finally pushing against her back door. She let out a cry as it slipped inside, falling onto Lemy's chest as their timid younger brother tongued her asshole with gusto.

"Told ya he'd… _fffuck…_ get going…" Lemy said with a smirk, his sister's writhing hips giving his cock a taste of what was to come. "Speaking of getting going, Beej…" The boy got the message, slipping his tongue from Lupa's butt and nodding in understanding. He got back onto his knees, spreading the goth's ass with one hand and using the other to guide his cock to its destination. Lupa tensed up as the head pressed against her hole, her heart pounding with excitement and trepidation. As much as she loved anal, and as big as Lemy was, it didn't change the fact that Bobby was thicker than anything she'd had before, let alone while _already_ stuffed to the brim. But she hadn't come this far just to back down, and she took a deep breath, bracing herself for Bobby's cock. She was a tough girl… she could do thi-

" _...Nnngh…!"_ Lupa gasped as the boy's grown began to pierce her tight ring of flesh. At first, it wasn't _too_ bad… the mixture of their saliva provided lubrication, and the head pushed in without too much resistance. But as the boy's cock widened out, the pain grew substantially. On his own, she likely would have been able to take him without _too_ much effort, but with Lemy already buried deep inside her love tunnel it felt as though she were being split in half. Bobby was letting out whimpers of discomfort as well, as his sister's tightness was enough to be painful to the boy, and Lupa was tempted to back out and stick to oral instead. But Lemy, kind as ever, gently embraced his lover and held her to his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her neck, comforting her, soothing her tension and, thankfully, calming her enough that she loosened up. Finally, she reached the thickest point and, with one last thrust, she let out a grunt as the rest popped in with ease. She felt Bobby slump against her back, panting heavily.

"A-are… you okay…?" Bobby asked between gasps of air, and Lupa couldn't help but let out a feeble, awkward laugh.

"No…" She muttered, and for a moment Lemy and Bobby were worried that it had been too much… until she managed to brace herself against Lemy's chest and push herself up, looking over her shoulder at the nervous boy with a grin. "...Not until you guys _pound_ me til' I can't walk…" The boys breathed sighs of relief, But Lupa wasn't about to give them time to breathe; without further ado she pulled away slightly, then slammed back against her brothers' cocks, making all three cry out in pleasure. Lemy got the idea and grabbed her waist, while Bobby hugged her around the midsection, and both boys began to move as well.

Lupa shut her eyes, letting her brothers find their pace as she grew accustomed to the sensation, but her peace didn't last long; she felt a hand cup her chin and raise her head, and opened her eyes to find another rock-hard cock inches from her face… Lyle's, of course. He wore that same smug smirk he'd had when he fingered her, and as much as she would have liked to wipe that grin off her face, right now all she felt was a warm tingle in her loins. She obediently opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to receive the boy's offering, and he wasted no time in slipping his cock between her awaiting lips. Lyle groaned in pleasure, letting her take him in at her own pace as he rested his hand on the back of her head. When the tip finally touched the back of her throat she stopped and pulled back slightly, then forward, then back, bobbing along his length and savoring the salty taste of his skin and steadily-leaking precum. Lyle shut his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, using his hand to guide her more than anything, content to let her take the lead.

For now.

Down below, Lemy kept a steady, moderate pace, thrusting upwards every time Lupa brought her hips down on him, trying to ignore the drops of saliva dripping onto his chest as she serviced Lyle overhead. They'd only just gotten started, and the atmosphere was _already_ overwhelming… the air was thick with the smell of sweat and sex, the overlapping sounds of pleasured moans and flesh meeting flesh, not to mention the unbelievable tightness of Lupa's cunt squeezing his cock. Even their first time had nothing on this; he could feel Bobby's girth through the thin membrane separating her canals, their shafts rubbing together and adding another dimension of pleasure to the experience. Bobby was starting to hit his stride as well… his small stature made it tricky to find a comfortable position, but he settled for pressing himself flush against the girl's back, hugging her from behind and using his legs to push back and forth, in and out of her tight ass. At first he was clumsy and overly eager, humping away without much thought, but now he was pacing himself, trying to match his brothers' movements with his own. Every time Lemy pulled out, Bobby would push in, and every time Lemy pushed in, Bobby would pull out. Like two alternating pistons, aided by her own bucking hips of course. But he was doing his best to be gentle regardless; he simply didn't have it in him _not_ to be. No matter how good he felt, he wanted to make sure it was good for her, too. He could feel her shudder as he kissed and then licked the space between her shoulder blades, and slid one hand down her smooth, sweat-slick abdomen towards her loins. It wasn't hard to find her engorged clit poking out from above her folds. As soon as he started playing with the sensitive nub Lupa's whole body jolted and she let out a muffled cry of ecstasy, sending a pleasant vibration through Lyle's cock.

"Fuck…!" Lyle was already starting to reach his peak. As good as Lupa's tongue had felt around his fingers, this was on a whole other level… her mouth was soft and wet and hot as hell, and the gently rolling of her tongue against the underside of his shaft was enough to nearly blow the young boy's mind. Clearly she knew how to use her mouth well, almost as well as Liena and, at the very least, on par with Bobby.

Yes, Bobby. It was his overbite, ironically... one must not underestimate the scrape.

Lupa could tell from Lyle's labored breathing that he was getting close and she chuckled to herself, sending a pleasant vibration through her brother's cock. She lightly traced a hand up his leg towards his inner thigh, making him shudder, and then cupped the boy's balls and playing with them to coax him closer and closer to the edge. She could feel him throbbing inside her mouth… it was time to go in for the kill. She took him to the back of her throat, flicking her tongue against his balls and slipping her hand further beneath him… then, he felt it. Lyle went rigid and cried out in pleasure as Lupa shoved two fingers up his ass, and the next thing she knew her mouth was being pumped full of hot, thick cum. Lemy noticed as her throat moved, swallowing the first few spurts of their brother's spunk before letting the rest sit on her tongue, savoring the salty flavor. Carefully she pulled away, no more than a few drops escaping her lips, and opened her mouth to show Lyle his handiwork. He watched intently as she swirled it around with her tongue before gulping it down, licking the rest off her lips and showing him her now-empty mouth. He had to admit, she was-

"Bit of a… _nnh..._ q-quick shot, huh, Legolas...?" Lyle's eye twitched at her snide remark. Her cocky attitude had returned in full, even as their brothers pounded away at her and made her gasp with each thrust. She shot him a sly, toothy grin, pumping her hand along his length half-heartedly. "Hey, don't feel bad… a-at least you hit you mark…" She laughed, before looking down at Lemy with a grin. "Hope _you_ two got a bit more left in y-"

Lupa was suddenly cut off as, without warning, Lyle pulled her back towards his cock and shoved it into her mouth without hesitation. Her eyes went wide as she found herself taking him to the hilt, gagging as his length made a visible bulge in her throat. She pulled away, coughing and sputtering, only for Lyle to force her back onto his throbbing member. Despite cumming once already, his erection hadn't gone down at all… and, unfortunately for her, her taunts seemed to have struck a nerve. She met the boy's gaze, shooting him a harsh glare, but he simply smirked coolly.

"Quick shot, maybe," He said as he pushed her head back and forth on his dripping shaft. "But my quiver's not spent yet." Lupa would have rolled her eyes at the comment had she fully registered it, but she was too preoccupied by the cocks hammering away at all three holes to care about much else. Normally, Lyle was a chivalrous sort, and would never be this hard on a woman… but he could tell that, despite her cold glare, she was enjoying this. After all, one doesn't generally seek out triple-penetration unless they liked things rough, and _Lupa_ of all people would surely fight back were she opposed to this sort of treatment. And, sure enough, soon she was bobbing her head of her own volition, eagerly sucking her brother's cock like a popsicle complete with immodest, wet slurping sounds escaping her lips.

"Fuck, that's hot…" Lemy mumbled as he watched this unfold, his heart racing in his chest. He'd been somewhat skeptical at first, unsure how he'd feel sharing Lupa with his brothers, even just this once. But he had to admit, seeing his lover in such a state, her bravado cast aside as he, Lyle and Bobby fucked her silly, was one hell of a turn on. Even at her wildest, Lupa always exuded some sense of control, like she was the one setting the pace for him to follow… but now? Now, she was pushing all that aside and leaving herself at their mercy. She let out a muffled cry and it took everything Lemy had not to cum right then and there as her pussy clenched tightly in orgasm. He had lost count of how many she'd had a while ago, and he was starting to wonder how much more she could even _take._

Perhaps it was time to wrap things up. "...H-hey, Beej…" Lemy rasped out between ragged breaths. The younger boy made a faint, feeble groan of acknowledgement. "I-I think..." The rocker gasped as another wave of pleasure hit, threatening to send him over the edge. "I think Lu's… gone a bit soft, don't you…?" Bobby peeked out from behind their sister, meeting the smirking face of Lemy. He withdrew a hand from Lupa's hips and made a fist. "A-and when things go soft…"

"...Please don't make me say it."

"C'mon, bro…" Lemy pleaded. Bobby sighed in defeat and bumped his brother's fist with his own.

"...These brothers go _hard…"_ The boy sheepishly mumbled, to Lemy's delight. Regardless, they were on the same page, and just as Lupa was about to ask what the hold-up was she felt both boys' grips on her tighten. They both pulled out and then, as one, slammed into her as hard as they could. The sudden fullness was such a shock that Lupa actually screamed, coming out as little more than a muffled cry around Lyle's shaft. Bobby and Lemy were pounding her hard in unison, their sizable cocks stretching the young girl to her limits; she could barely even support herself, their bodies so slick with sweat that her hands would simply slip off of Lemy's chest.

Thankfully, Lyle was more than happy to pick up the slack: he was holding her head with both hands, her silver hair unceremoniously tangled between his fingers as he ruthlessly fucked her mouth. Not that she made any attempt to resist this, and in fact her hands came to a rest on the boy's slender waist for support. Her mind was in a haze of pleasure and pain as her brothers fucked her like a ragdoll, using holes without reprieve, and finally she could feel her hitting her limit. Lupa's eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a long, shuddering shriek of ecstasy as she was hit by an intense, full-body orgasm. She arched her back, her hips bucking wildly as she came, Lyle's cock popping from her mouth just as he, too, reached his climax, coating her face with a blast of cum. Lemy and Bobby let out a shaky, hoarse cries as well as Lupa clamped down on them hard, pushing them over the edge. That feeling of fullness only grew as the boys flooded her insides, pumping rope after rope of jizz into her small body… her womb being filled to the brim by Lemy, while Bobby's load shot off like a geyser deep into her was so much that her abdomen actually grew slightly bloated, and even after Lemy collapsed in a sweaty heap Bobby remained, making pitiful, exhausted whimpers as he rode out his climax. Finally the poor boy's legs gave out and he slumped forward onto his sister's back. His cock, true to expectations, remained inside her and stopped any of his cum from escaping her bowels. And as for Lyle, the effeminate boy breathed a sigh of relief and staggered back a few faces before slumping down on his rear.

For some time nobody spoke, nor did they try to… Lupa had collapsed onto Lemy's chest, panting heavily and her body still quaking with aftershocks as Lemy embraced her. Bobby, likewise, remained slumped across her back as his cock slowly shrunk back to normal, finally popping free and allowing a torrent of cum to spew from her wrecked asshole. That seemed to stir Lupa from her daze, and she let out a soft groan as she attempted to prop herself up.

"Hey… easy, Lu'. Don't push yourself," Lemy said softly, getting little more than an incoherent mumble in response. He brushed aside her unkempt hair, smiling as he set eyes on her face… only to grimace as he saw she was still dripping with Lyle's spunk. "Uh… anyone got a towel…?

* * *

"Ugh…" Lupa let out another grunt of discomfort as she shifted in her bed, her sore body crying out at even the simplest movement. Unsurprisingly, the four-way had taken a lot out of her… even hours later she still felt like she'd been put through the wringer. Her throat was sore, her ass throbbing so badly she had to rest it on a pillow, and while her slit had suffered the least in their little 'game', it was still swollen and painful to the touch. Not that this was particularly unexpected… she'd essentially dove straight into the deep end without much preparation, after all. If anything, she felt a sense of pride that she was able to handle it at all.

The aftermath of their little session had been surprisingly uneventful. Once she and her brothers were rested enough to move, Lemy had helped her to the shower while Bobby and Lyle handled cleaning up the mess they'd made. They barely even acknowledged what they'd just done… perhaps they were simply too out of it to bother, or perhaps once the moment had worn off they couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed of themselves. Her shower had been similarly uneventful; normally she and Lemy would be all over each other, but this time the boy was simply concerned with helping her get clean. Not that she was in the mood for anything after the rutting she'd just received, after all. After that, he'd simply helped the shaky-legged girl to her room to rest and then returned to his own, and that had been the last she'd seen or even heard from her brothers, or _anyone_ for that matter, even after the rest of the family returned home. Just as she was considering shooting Lemy a text, however, she heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Lu'? It's us," Came the voice of Lemy from the other side.

"...Hang on," Lupa grumbled. She carefully got out of bed, wincing as a wave of pain shot through her ass, and shuffled to her door. She unlocked it and opened it just a crack, peering through to find the concerned face of Lemy staring back at her. Lyle and Bobby were there as well, and none of the three looked particularly worse-for-wear, though she supposed that was hardly surprising. "...Hey."

"Hey," Lemy greeted with a small smile. "How, uh… how're you holding up…?" Lupa thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Well as I can be, I guess." She said, before shutting the door on the trio. For a moment, Lyle thought she was simply brushing them off, only to hear a few more clicks and latches before the door swung open all the way. "C'mon in," Lupa offered, gesturing towards her dark bedroom with her head. Lemy strode inside without hesitation, while his brothers exchanged a glance before shrugging and following them inside. As the door shut behind them it was almost as though a vacuum simply sucked out all the warm air; the cramped linen closet was cold and dimly-lit, with little more than a lava lamp casting the room in a purple glow.

"...Fitting," Lyle said, hugging his chest with a shudder. "No wonder nobody ever wants to come in here…"

"As if I'd let 'em," Lupa muttered as she sat back down on her bed, being sure to sit on the pillow, of course. "So… what's up?"

"Well… we were a bit worried about you…" Bobby muttered. "H-how are you feeling?"

"Like I just got stuffed full of cock, how d'you _think_ I'm feeling?" Lupa said with a roll of her eyes, before letting out a sigh. "But I'll live. What about you guys?"

"Oh, we're fine," Lemy said with a grin as he hopped up to sit beside his sister. "Nothing we can't handle."

"Yes, but… well, I think I… _we_ may have gone a bit too far…" Lyle muttered, averting his eyes and coughing into his fist. "So, I'm… _sorry_ if I overdid it. I suppose we were all simply caught in the moment." Lupa cocked an eyebrow; was Lyle really _apologizing_ to her?

"Yeah, me too… I-I mean, I was kinda… y-yknow…" Bobby stammered, sheepishly grinding his heel against the carpet. "I'm not usually… like that, but-"

"Hey… hey, relax," Lupa said as she raised her palm in assurance. "You guys are fine. Not like there's much of a gentle way to take three dicks at once, you know?" Bobby blushed a light pink at that and gave a timid nod, and Lupa couldn't help but chuckle; it was kind of funny to see him in such a familiarly flustered state, far removed from the boy that had so thoroughly wrecked her butt earlier in the day. "Look, I may be beat to hell, but I don't regret it for a second," She admitted. "I'm glad we did it, and for what it's worth? I'm glad it was you guys." Bobby and Lyle exchanged a glance before looking away, small smiles crossing their faces.

"W-well… it… _was_ pretty fun, I guess…" Bobby murmured, twiddling his thumbs. Lyle cleared his throat and gave a small nod.

"...It was more of a thrill than I expected, yes." The effeminate boy said in as matter-of-fact a tone as he could muster, waving his hand dismissively.

"Enough of a thrill to do it again sometime~?" Lupa cooed. She had to suppress a laugh at the boys' sudden, obvious changes in demeanor… Lyle noticeably stiffened up, trying his best to look nonchalant despite the pink tinge in his cheeks, while Bobby hung his head even further, red-faced and fidgeting in place nervously.

"I-I-I, mean, i-if you… really wanted to, I guess…" The boy sputtered.

"...I suppose we'd have to wait and see," Lyle huffed. Lemy snickered, earning him a sharp glare of annoyance from his brother.

"Y'know, maybe we should worry about when and if that time comes, yeah?" Lemy offered; he placed his hand over Lupa's and gave it a gentle squeeze, and the two lovers exchanged a small smile. "For now, I'm just glad you're doing alright. You were pretty out of it before."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? You three know how to tear a girl a new one, that's for sure." She said with a laugh. "Thanks, though. Really." Lupa shot the other two a rare genuine smirk, which they returned in kind.

"Right, well… seeing as how things are fine here, I guess we'll leave you to it," Lyle said.

"Yeah… um, g-glad you're okay, Lupa. Hope I didn't hurt you too bad…" Bobby mumbled. "Um… see you later, I guess?"

"Yeah, you could probably use your rest, so…" Lemy began to slide off the bed, only for Lupa to grab him by the wrist. He looked over to meet her gaze, seeing her staring at him with gentle, pleading eyes. "Er… actually, I think I'll catch up with you guys later." Lyle and Bobby glanced from him, to Lupa, to each other, smirking knowingly before giving the pair a nod.

"Alright, then-"

"Wait… just a second." Lupa said with a grunt as she hopped down, then approached her youngest two brothers. First, Bobby… The boy backed against a wall as she approached, unsure what the girl had in store for him, and squeezed his eyes shut as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her. Then, to his surprise, he felt a soft pair of lips against his own; Lupa was kissing him, and for a moment the boy's mind went blank before he leaned into it as well. It wasn't a particularly deep or passionate kiss, little more than pressing their lips together, but to Bobby it said plenty and, as they broke, the boy wore a small, shy smile on his face. Next was Lyle who, surprisingly, didn't hesitate; he leaned in and kissed his sister as Bobby had. Simple, gentle, and brief. Lupa chuckled as she backed away. "Thanks again," She said, before dropping her smile and waving the two off. "...Now get the fuck out of my room."

"Right, right… c'mon, Bobby," Lyle said, opening the door and motioning for the boy to follow him. "I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this creepy dungeon of a bedroom anyway."

"Okay… um… do you wanna play Battleship?" The boy asked as he followed his brother out to the hallway. Lyle simply rolled his eyes and groaned.

"No need, really. Spoiler alert: I lo-" Lyle's snark was cut off as Lupa shut the door, locking and latching it shut before turning back to her brother with a raised eyebrow.

"...He's still got that losing streak of his, huh?" She asked; Lemy shrugged.

"I mean, he beat me in Grape Escape once."

"Because you kept eating your putty."

"Y'know, if they don't want us to eat it, they shouldn't make it look like food." Lemy said defiantly, crossing his arms. Lupa simply rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Lemy was more than happy to oblige her, and as she climbed into his lap he embraced the girl, threading a hand through her silver hair as they kissed. When they finally parted a thread of saliva connected their mouths, and Lupa quickly brushed it away with a smirk. "C'mere, you idiot…" Lupa lied down, pulling Lemy along with her, and the two lovers snuggled up together in a warm embrace. For some time, neither spoke, simply enjoying each other's company and the comforting sound of their breathing. After what felt like minutes, Lupa finally broke the silence.

"...Are you sure it's okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I feel fine-"

"No, I mean…" Lupa let out a sigh. "...What we did. Are you sure you're okay with it?" She asked.

"...Oh," Lemy muttered.

"Because we don't need to do this again," She explained. "I love you, and I don't want you going through with something just to make me-"

"Lu'. It's fine, really." Lemy shot his girlfriend a warm grin and brushed a stray hair from her face, turning her pale cheeks a light pink. "I'm not jealous or nothin' like that. Maybe I woulda been if it were some other guys, but Beej and Lyle are my bros, you know? I trust 'em. I trust _you._ And, well… not gonna lie," He said with a sheepish laugh, scratching the side of his cheek. "That was, uh… that was somethin' else. Like… _wow._ Y'know?" Lupa blinked, taking in her brother's words of reassurance before letting out a small laugh.

"...Yeah," She said softly, leaning in and catching his lips with hers again. "Wow."


	4. Bed Mates (Sin Adults)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit different in that it's set within my Sin Adults canon. If you haven't, I recommend checking out my SFW anthology (The Trillhouse SinThology) to read more about that. Without further ado, please enjoy.

Lyle grunted as he sat down at the foot of his bed. The man hissed as he tried to straighten his posture, feeling a surge of pain along the back of his neck; he stretched his shoulders to one side, and then the other, sighing in relief as he felt his joints creak and pop. It did little to alleviate his discomfort, however... hours upon hours seated at one's desk would leave anyone feeling a bit stiff. Then again, he supposed it was partially his own fault for insisting he finish drafting the design proposal within a week. A ridiculous time frame to be sure, even more so to set for oneself, but he'd been determined to live up to his word.

"Bed?" He called out. He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as, almost immediately, he heard the telltale pit-pat of his sister's feet heading down the hallway. As always, the girl was attentive to an absurd degree… once she'd even come to his call wrapped in a towel, still dripping with water from the shower. How she even heard him, he'd never know.

"Yes, Lyle?" A beautiful, petite Japanese woman appeared in the doorway, her jet-black hair hanging loose and clad in a blue paisley nightgown. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah… could you fetch me some ibuprofen?" Lyle asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Bed frowned, noticing the look of discomfort on his face.

"Are you alright…?"

"Just a bit sore, that's all." He explained. Bed hesitated a moment, then gave a small nod before disappearing back down the hallway. Lyle smirked as he watched her go; an architect's job was far from easy, but having a diligent assistant like Bed definitely made it a lot more manageable.

Soon Bed returned with two tablets and a glass of water for her brother. He took them without hesitation, thanking the girl before swallowing down the ibuprofen with a large gulp of water. His sister's concerned gaze didn't falter for a moment, even after he handed the glass back to her with a smile.

"Anything else?" She asked; Lyle shook his head.

"No, thank you. That's all." He said, once again flexing his shoulders with a small grunt of discomfort. Bed pursed her lips in frustration.

"...I'll be right back," She huffed as she headed for the door.

"Huh? I don't-" Before he could finish, she was gone; Lyle sighed and scratched the back of his head. As much as he appreciated it, he wished Bed wouldn't worry about him so much… he was twenty-nine, he knew how to take care of himself.

...Granted, he'd just made her go get some medicine for him, but it was the principle of the thing really.

"Take off your shirt," Bed said as she returned with a bottle of massage oil and a few large towels.

"Bed, you don't have to-"

"I know," She said with a sweet smile, "But I want to." Well, he couldn't very well say no to _that…_ with a small sigh of resignation, Lyle got to work unbuttoning his pajama top. Besides, he had to admit that a shoulder massage sounded pretty damn good right about now. His sister laid out the towels on his bed to protect the sheets, then patted it softly. "Here… lie down." The man complied, lying flat on his stomach with his head resting on his folded arms. As soon as Bed opened the bottle of oil, the pleasant aroma of peppermint filled the air; it was strangely soothing, and Lyle could feel his nerves relax somewhat.

"Is that new?" He asked.

"I picked it up last week," Bed explained. "I knew you'd be overworking yourself again."

"Always thinking ahead, aren't you?" Lyle said with a smirk, only to jump slightly as he felt something cold and wet drip onto the back of his neck. Bed giggled and set the bottle aside. The cool sensation was quickly replaced by a tingling warmth as his sister's soft hands worked the oil into his skin. He shut his eyes in contentment. Bed was no professional, but she was more than good enough for Lyle… the warming massage oil only served to enhance her touch.

Bed wore a gentle smile as she worked, feeling out the knots beneath his skin and using her thumbs to release them. She eased off slightly as she found a particularly sore spot, making her brother grunt in pain. She used to get worried when that happened, but since then she'd learned that some pain was to be expected; ultimately Lyle would feel far better than he had before. She worked her way from his neck to his shoulders, down his back and across his well-toned trapezius muscles. Even now, the man was still in good shape. Everyone had been surprised when he chose to pursue architecture rather than make use of his natural talent at archery, but it had never been more than a hobby to him. His real passion had always been craftsmanship, and what was architecture if not craftsmanship on a grand scale?

"You need to stop hunching over your desk so much," Bed muttered. Lyle cocked an eyebrow.

"Telling your boss how to do his job?"

"Right now, I'm your sister." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And I mean it. You need to stop pushing yourself so hard, Lyle. You're only going to wear yourself out." Lyle chuckled.

"...I'll try."

It had been nearly twenty-two years since Bethany had entered his life. Looking back, it was funny to think that he had initially been so opposed to the girl's adoption. Hell, he'd been downright hostile towards her when she first arrived. But she had quickly endeared herself to him, and their bond had only deepened over time. He'd never been so naive as to assume that his family's arrangement would last forever… even if he could have never have predicted that it would all come crashing down the way it had. But through it all, as his half-siblings went their own way, Bed remained by his side. He'd given her options of course, even offered suggestions for pursuing her own path in life. But, no… she'd never wanted to be anywhere else but with him, even on long work nights like these. Always loyal. Always looking out for him. She sacrificed so much for his sake, yet even now Lyle couldn't help but feel that he took the girl for granted.

"There," She said, pulling away from her brother with a grin. "Better?" Lyle shifted, turning onto his back and returning her smile with one of his own.

"Yeah… much better," Lyle said as he sat up. His upper back and neck still felt pleasantly warm, and as he rolled his head and shoulders the difference was immediately noticeable… there was still some soreness of course, but he felt a lot looser than he had before. "Thank you, Bed. Really."

"You don't have to thank me. Um… is there anything else?" Bed asked. Lyle frowned, taking a moment to think. He didn't need anything, no… but perhaps she did.

"Well… there is one more thing," Lyle replied. "You." Bed raised her eyebrows, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Me…?"

"You've been on your feet running around for me all day," Lyle said. "You've worked just as hard as I have, if not harder. You're exhausted too, right?" Bed gave an awkward laugh, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"I-I'm fine, really… it's all part of the job, after all."

"...You do so much for me, Bed." Lyle muttered. "More than I could ever ask for."

"Well, I'm your assistant." Bed said.

"Right now, you're my sister," He parroted with a coy smirk, to Bed's chagrin. "So let me return the favor, at least." The woman bit her lip and shuffled awkwardly in place as she considered his offer, before finally giving a small, almost imperceptible nod. Lyle smirked and got to his feet.

Bed jumped a bit as the man's hands lightly touched her shoulders, but did not resist as he gently pushed the straps aside and began sliding her nightgown down her torso. Her blush only deepened as her body was uncovered inch by inch, and she shuddered as Lyle kissed the nape of her neck. Not that she was surprised... there was little doubt that a massage was not the only thing on her brother's mind tonight.

Or at least, she certainly _hoped_ not.

Soon, her nightgown fell into a heap around her ankles and Bed was laid bare before her brother. Lyle couldn't help but smirk at the sight; her smooth skin, her petite figure, the demure manner in which, even now, she covered her breasts and crotch in embarrassment. She was absolutely flawless, in his eyes at least.

"Lie down," Lyle said softly into her ear. The girl nodded, stepping out of her crumpled gown before lying face down on his bed. The towels were almost as soft as the bedsheets themselves, and she let out a small sigh of relief as she sank into the mattress. Lyle had been right… she was more worn out than she'd thought. Bed took a deep breath as she felt the mattress shift under her brother's weight, accompanied by the soft 'pop' of the massage oil's cap. As Lyle's gentle hands touched her upper back she couldn't help but let out a gasp, quickly turning into a soft moan as he worked the oil into her skin. He'd always been exceptionally good with his hands… years of crafts and sculpting would do that, Bed figured. "How's that feel?"

"G-good…" The girl murmured. "I… ah!" Bed arched her back as Lyle lightly traced a finger down her spine, earning her a chuckle from the man. Lyle wasn't content with a mere shoulder rub… no, he was giving his little sister the full treatment. Down her back, her sides, her arms, her legs, even her buttocks; no inch of her body went unexplored, and she could only grasp the towel tightly as an intense tingling spread throughout her… whether that was due to the oil or her desire, she did not know.

Probably both.

"Turn over," Lyle said. Bed hesitated a moment, then nodded and complied. Her entire body was flushed and trembling with anticipation, and she couldn't bring herself to look directly at her brother. She could feel his gaze on her, studying her, taking in every last detail of her body. He wasted little time in getting back to work; this time he started at her midsection, working his way up the girl's torso and paying extra attention to her modest, yet pert breasts. Lyle gently cupped and caressed her chest, tracing his thumbs around her nipples in small circles. Each pleasured moan and gasp only served to drive him further. As he neared Bed's waist, she let out a small whine and clamped her legs together. He found it adorable how even after all this time, she still got so flustered showing him her body… as if there was anything left to hide. Lyle gently pushed her legs apart, eliciting a yelp from the girl, though she made no attempt to stop him. Her slit was already glistening, and he knew damn well it wasn't from the oil.

Bed's breaths were coming out in shaky whimpers, and she covered her face with her hands as her brother explored her most sensitive area… teasing her, making her wait for it, peppering kisses along her stomach all the while. When he finally slid his finger into her, she nearly cried out in ecstasy. Bed arched her back and moaned as Lyle pumped his finger in and out of her, soon adding a second, followed by a third. It always impressed him just how taut she still was; by now she could take him in with relative ease, yet she barely felt any looser than she had on their first time. The girl panted heavily as Lyle withdrew his fingers, her face partially hidden by her forearm. She could feel the pleasant heat of the oil radiating from within her. The mattress shifted again, and the faint rustling of cloth told her that it was time. Bed's breath caught in her throat as she felt something hard rubbing against her groin, and a quick glance downward confirmed her suspicions: Lyle was completely nude, his length lying flush against her womanhood. No matter how many times she saw it, it still gave her pause… the 'arrow' seemed downright monstrous, especially to a petite woman like herself. She knew fully well she could handle it, but it was intimidating nonetheless.

"Bed." She looked up at her brother as he spoke her name. He was smiling at her, looking at her as though she were the most beautiful thing in the world to him.

She hoped she was.

Lyle leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own. Bed felt herself melt into his kiss, as though her nerves were relaxing all at once. Lyle pushed his tongue past her lips and entwined it with hers, and Bed finally came to her senses. She threaded her fingers through his dusty-blonde hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. All too soon he pulled away, a thread of drool connecting them until that too broke. Bed lay there panting, her reddened skin glistening with sweat and oil and her brown eyes filled with lust.

"Lyle…" She gasped. "P-please…" The man smirked, giving her one more quick kiss before pulling back to a kneeling position. Lyle lined himself up with her awaiting entrance, and she took a deep breath as she felt his arrowhead prodding against her. He looked up again, his eyes meeting hers as though asking for permission. No sooner had Bed given a nod of consent than she felt him pushing forward. Her eyes went wide and she held her breath as her brother's cock pierced her womanhood. Though snug, she was wet enough to offer little resistance... of course, Lyle had no doubt the oil was helping matters as well. He eased in slowly as always, letting her body get accustomed to his length. Bed let out a low moan and raised her hips to make things easier. He stopped with a little over an inch to go; Lyle never bottomed out within her at the start. That was for later.

He paused a moment to let his sister's breathing stabilize. Her eyes were fixed on Lyle's cock, or rather the small bulge it made in her abdomen. She gently touched it, still in awe that her small body could take so much… were it anyone but him, she was certain she'd never have been willing. Then, Lyle took her hand in his. Their eyes met again, and her blissful grin told him that she was ready. Bed took a breath as her brother pulled back, then let out a small cry of pleasure as he thrust back in. Out, in, out, in; only a few inches at a time, and with a pace that could be described as moderate at best. The combined sensation of Lyle inside of her and the tingling heat of the massage oil drove her wild. Part of her wished he would just pound her already, but another part of her wanted to savor this as long as possible. Once he _really_ got going, she knew he wouldn't last long… not that it bothered her, mind you. Those few minutes of intensity had always been more than enough to send her over the edge.

Lyle ran his hands down the girl's body before lightly gripping her hips, pumping into her at a steadily increasing pace. Little by little he pulled out more and pushed back in deeper than he had before. He was flushed a light pink and his own breaths were growing more labored, especially once Bed threw her head back in ecstasy and began bucking her hips against him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The way she whimpered and grasped at the sheets, her modest chest bouncing with every thrust… he found it adorable, not to mention incredibly erotic. He slid his hands back up her sides and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as he sped up even further. She threw her arms around his neck as if holding on for dear life, panting into his neck and wrapping her legs around the man's waist. He was practically hilting within her with each thrust, repeatedly striking that spot deep within her that only he could reach. The air was thick with the scent of sex and peppermint. Bed's mind was in a haze, and she knew both she and Lyle were nearing their limit.

"Lyle," She gasped, sounding almost delirious with pleasure. "I-I… I…" He gently shushed her, but she was having none of it. "I… love you…!" And that was it; Lyle grit his teeth and let out a growl, burying himself completely inside her as he came. Bed tensed up and curled her toes as she screamed into her brother's shoulder; she clamped down on him, her walls gripping his cock tightly as she milked him dry. Their hips spasmed together as rope after rope of Lyle's cum filled her to the brim. Even after their orgasms had subsided they remained locked in a tight embrace, breathing heavily as they came down from their climax. Slowly, Lyle shifted and began pushing himself up and off of her. Bed wanted to stay that way for longer, and was about to protest until she saw his face. He looked both exhausted and satisfied of course, but through it all Bed could only see… sadness. Or doubt, perhaps. It was always a bit hard to tell exactly what the man was feeling, even after all these years. But what _was_ clear was that she'd done something that upset him. Or, rather… _said_ something that upset him.

She knew fully well what it was.

Bed gasped as he slid out of her, his cock still glistening with a mixture of her juices, massage oil, and cum. He sat at the edge of the bed with a morose expression. Bed sat up, her body almost giving out from exhaustion, before scooting over to her brother's side. She looked at him sadly, unsure of exactly what she should say now. 'I'm sorry'? There wasn't really anything to apologize for… her feelings were far from a secret to him, even if they mostly went unsaid.

"Lyle…?" The man winced slightly at his sister's voice. He glanced over to see her looking at him with concern in her eyes. He felt her place her hand over his; it was soft, warm and delicate, just like her. Lyle looked away and moistened his lips.

"Bed… I, um…" He muttered, and for a moment a hopeful look crossed the girl's face. But that soon faded as Lyle let out a sigh, withdrawing his hand as he got to his feet. "...I should… go shower." He didn't even glance at her before departing, his sister watching him go in silence before taking a deep breath before sadly hanging her head. She knew that Lyle didn't mean to brush her off like that… he never did. It wasn't the first time, and she doubted it would be the last. Once she found the strength she unsteadily got to her feet, gathering up the towels and massage oil before returning to her own room.

* * *

Lyle tilted his head forward, letting the warm water hit the back of his neck before dripping in rivulets down his back. It felt nice, serving to further soothe his sore muscles. He flexed his neck and let out a sigh of relief as he felt his joints pop. Perhaps, he thought, once this job was over he'd take a few weeks to recuperate… possibly even take a vacation for a change. Europe, perhaps. He could certainly afford it, and he was sure Bed would be thrilled.

The man frowned as a pit formed in his chest once more. Bed… there were so many things he wanted to say to her. So many feelings he wished he knew how to properly express. It wasn't that he didn't love her, quite the contrary in fact; he'd fallen for the girl many years ago, though he'd never said so aloud. How could he? Lyle had never been up front about his feelings, but that day twelve years prior had changed everything. _Everyone_ had been hurt that day, and Lyle was no exception. After that, he'd put up a nigh-impenetrable wall around his heart, perhaps to ensure he wouldn't be hurt again. And, more importantly, _she_ wouldn't.

The irony wasn't lost on him.

Thankfully, however, Bed knew better. She knew he felt the same way she did; even if he refused to let himself cross that line, nights like tonight were all the proof she needed. Bed knew she could break through that wall. She could practically see the cracks already, he just needed to let go of the past. He needed to let go of his resentment and accept that what happened was nobody's fault; perhaps Roberta's birth had been the catalyst, but deep down everyone knew fully well that what drove the family apart ran far deeper than that. Lyle needed reconciliation… only then could they have something together like Bobby and Loan did. So that night as she lay alone in her room, Bed sent a message.

**[Hi Lemy, hope you're doing well. I was wondering if you could give me Bobby's number?]**


	5. Rocket Science

Lisa Loud did not have a particularly active sex life.

Well, to say she had a sex life at _all_ was a bit of a stretch. She was an aloof woman after all, with little interest in relationships, physical or otherwise. This wasn't to say Lisa was a virgin; her first time had been at fifteen, with her then-boyfriend David… a lackluster and passionless experience quite frankly, and the couple had split up not long after.

Her second and last experience, if one could even consider it such, had been with none other than her brother Lincoln. A moment of weakness and desperation on her part, though it wasn't as though there were any real risk: unlike her sisters, years of exposure to radiation and chemicals had left the unfortunate woman barren. Besides, at some level, she wanted to see what all the fuss was about… altered hormones or not, there must have been _something_ about her brother that drew so many women to his bed, right?

Well... no. Or rather, if there _was_ , it was beyond her understanding. He had been effortlessly charming, yes, not to mention quite well-endowed… though Lisa could only assume that too was a result of exposure to her experimental compound. And indeed, even she had found herself far more attracted to him than she knew she should be.

And therein laid the problem. For all Lincoln's charisma, for all his unnatural allure, Lisa saw it for what it truly was: a lie. Nothing more than an illusion caused by pheromones and mutated genes. Her brother was simply going through the motions as if controlled by some sort of primal urge, no different than a lizard flaring its dewlap to attract a mate. That man was simply _not_ her brother, and her guilt at having reduced him to such a state, even unintentionally, led her to put a stop to things almost as soon as they'd started.

After that, Lisa had isolated herself as she poured her efforts into curing her brother's affliction. And even once she'd managed to bring Lincoln back to his normal self, she still remained distant, lest she muck up her siblings' lives even more than she already had. It wasn't until the accidental 'birth' of Lulu that she'd reconnected with her family and, quite frankly, she was glad she had.

While she'd sorted out that aspect of her life, one thing that _hadn't_ changed was her love life, or rather lack thereof. And for the most part, Lisa was fine with that. She was married to her work, so to speak, and had little time for relationships or courtship. And even if she did, she simply didn't have the necessary social skills to make it happen… besides, while far from unattractive she was a very plain-looking woman, especially compared to the rest of her sisters. She had little to offer any potential suitors, and likewise they had little to offer her. Still, Lisa was only human, and as such had needs just like anyone else. She would touch herself when the urge arose, sometimes to nothing more than her own thoughts, and sometimes to pornographic material.

Purely for research purposes, of course.

Perhaps it was this curiosity that led her to intrude on her nephews' private business. While once she had been more than willing to invade her family's privacy, the years had brought with them a measure of restraint and decency she'd once lacked. But once it became clear that her nephews were already sexually active at such a young age, she couldn't help but look into the matter herself.

Needless to say, her findings had been… surprising.

While she'd managed to cure the compound's effects on her brother, it seemed his sons had been born with their DNA permanently mutated. All three were disproportionately well-endowed for their age, with an unusually high sex drive to match.

Fortunately, the effects seemed to stop there: all three boys were very much still themselves, and even when engaged in sexual activities they seemed just as invested in their partners' pleasure as their own. And, if said partners' reactions were anything to go by, they seemed to do quite a good job of it. However, the matter was still something of a concern to Lisa. While they were stable now, there was no telling what long-term effects might arise. It was important that she conduct further research to rule anything out. And that led to the current situation. Further research meant she would need to collect data and samples from one of her nephews directly. And, after some thought, she'd settled on the youngest of the three: Bobby.

There were several reasons for this… for one, _as_ the youngest of the three he had only started going through puberty within the last year or so, making him the best choice to observe the ongoing changes to his DNA. Secondly, unlike Lemy and Lyle he was only _half_ Loud, which Lisa theorized would make these changes far more apparent. Lastly, she'd grown quite fond of Bobby as of late. Lulu's quick attachment to him had caught Lisa's interest and she'd made an effort to get to know him better, finding him to be a highly intelligent and inquisitive boy who always seemed interested in what she was working on, even if he didn't fully understand it. Though she hated to pick favorites she couldn't deny that she was closer to him than the others, and hoped that this would make the boy more cooperative.

Now, the child in question nervously sat on the examination table in naught but his boxers. He wrung his hands in his lap, keeping his head downturned and blushing beet-red from his face down to the tips of his toes. Barring some mild protests Lisa had taken hair, skin, and blood samples without much issue… but there was still one more to go.

"Robert, there's no need to be so nervous." Lisa rolled her chair over to the examination table, setting an empty petri dish beside Bobby before sitting down with her clipboard in hand. "I'm not the first person to see you without clothing."

"I-I know…" Bobby stammered, fidgeting in place awkwardly. "I-it's just… I don't… I-I-I can't… do it with someone watching…"

"It's crucial that I observe the process firsthand, Robert," The scientist said in a calm, gentle tone. "As I explained, your biology is-"

"Different… I know…" The chubby boy said with a sigh. "B-but… why the _cameras,_ then…?" Lisa averted her eyes and pushed up her glasses.

"...It's important to document these things, Robert." She muttered, clearing her throat before continuing. "Now then, if you would be so kind as to remove your undergarments, we can begin." Bobby mumbled something indecipherable, giving a small nod.

"Um… c-can you… look away, then?" He asked.

"I… don't see how that will make a difference, but very well." Lisa swiveled away from him, hearing the gentle rustling of fabric from behind her. "I'll still need to observe the act itself, however."

"...I know…" The boy said quietly. "U-um… okay. Y-you can look…" Lisa turned back around to find her nephew sitting nude and covering himself with his hands. The woman cleared her throat again.

"Robert. Your hands, please."

"R-r-right…" Bobby hesitated a moment before removing his hands from his lap and uncovering his…

...Rather ordinary-looking penis, if larger than one would expect for such a young boy.

"Er…" Lisa's eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, adjusting her glasses as she took a closer look. "...I'm sorry, Robert, but is it too cold in here for you…?"

"N-n-no…" The boy said, his voice coming out as a raspy squeak. "Um… L-Lemy says we're 'growers, n-not show-ers'..."

"Ah, yes. I see." The scientist said with a nod of understanding. It made sense… surely, such a large organ would be an inconvenience to one's daily life otherwise. She drew a small plastic bottle filled with a clear substance from her coat and handed it to Bobby, then leaned back and crossed one leg over the other, readying her clipboard. "Very well. You may proceed."

"Y-yeah, I, um… yeah…" Bobby swallowed and squirted some of the lubricant into his palm. He gently grasped his flaccid member with a trembling hand, slowly beginning to work it up and down along the shaft. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, doing his best to pretend that his aunt _wasn't_ watching him, but to no avail… he could practically _feel_ her gaze on him, and the sterile environment did little to steady his nerves. Lisa watched intently for well over a minute, frowning at the lack of apparent change; finally, the boy sighed and shook his head. "I, um… I-I can't. S-s-sorry…"

"I see… perhaps I should have known better than to assume you could 'perform' without some means of external stimuli. One moment, please." Lisa rolled back her left sleeve, revealing what appeared to be some sort of watch or smart device; she pressed a button on the side and, a moment later, what appeared to be a holographic screen and keyboard formed midair. "Now then… Robert, do you have any preferences as far as sexual fetishes?"

"I… huh…?"

"Amateur? Anal? Bondage, perhaps?" She rattled off kinks as she scrolled through the available offerings, her nephew's blush growing by the second. "Given your romantic inclinations, perhaps interra-"

"I-I-I don't look at that kind of stuff!" Bobby sputtered. His aunt cocked an eyebrow.

"No? Very well… perhaps this would suffice," Lisa said. She 'tapped' a few keys on her nonexistent keyboard, then, with a swipe of her hand the holographic screen floated in front of Bobby. To his horror, he was met with a video of his first time having sex with Gwen… _several_ videos in fact, displaying the act in multiple angles with crystal-clear audio. Bobby let out a stream of flustered gibberish and desperately flailed at the screen, as though he could somehow dissipate the image before him.

" _TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"_ The young boy sputtered. Lisa frowned but nonetheless complied, ending the playback and powering down the device. The woman sighed and leaned back in her chair, massaging her temples. She'd expected her nephew to be somewhat reluctant about the situation, but she'd never had thought he would make things _this_ difficult.

"Robert, please. I'm trying to make this as easy for you as-"

" _E-EASY for me?!_ Th-that was… why do you have that?! How did you _get_ that?!" Bobby still looked somewhat frantic; he was breathing heavily and his eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

"As I said, Robert," She began calmly, "Thorough documentation is important. Besides… it seems to have worked as intended." Lisa looked down at the boy's engorged member with a small smirk; he let out a small yelp and covered himself with his hands again, not that it did much good. She cleared her throat and Bobby swallowed, giving a small nod of his head and reluctantly withdrawing his hands.

The scientist leaned forward, adjusting her glasses so she could take a closer look. She'd known he was big for his age, but seeing it up close like this was jarring nonetheless. It was shorter than either of his brothers', but midway down the shaft it widened out before tapering off again near the base. Even without a direct comparison, Lisa was almost certain that at its widest point it was even thicker than Lemy's.

"Interesting…" She muttered. It was an unusual shape, to be sure… she couldn't help but be reminded of a canine's knot, and could only imagine that it served a similar function during copulation. By _chance,_ of course; Lisa doubted that the compound's effects would be so precise as to specifically reshape his anatomy to facilitate reproduction.

Probably.

"A-aunt Lisa…? What're-" Bobby gasped as his aunt gingerly took hold of his cock. She examined the appendage with notable interest, gently turning and manipulating it in her gloved hand. The young boy squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, shuddering at Lisa's touch… something the woman was able to pick up on.

"Robert… is it more pleasurable for you if another does it?" She asked; Bobby hesitated a moment, then gave a small nod. "...I see. Very well, then." Lisa released him and slid off her glove, setting it aside before taking hold of her nephew's member again, eliciting another gasp.

"W-wait… y-y-you don't have to-"

"It's fine. If this facilitates the process, I have no qualms in helping you along." Bobby was about to protest, only for his voice to crack as she began slowing pumping her hand up and down his length. Her hand was surprisingly soft, and thanks to the lubricant slid along his member with little effort. "Is this alright?"

"...Huh…?" Bobby opened his eyes to find his aunt looking at him with a questioning gaze. "Um… y-yeah… it's… nice," He assured her. She was somewhat clumsy in her technique, yes… but it still felt good.

"Good." Lisa gave a satisfied nod and continued working the young boy's shaft. "I only ask tgat you give me a warning before you ejaculate."

"Um… I-I'll try…" Bobby stammered between breaths. He'd never been particularly good at giving warning; his climax always hit hard and sudden, which had resulted in an unfortunate partner receiving an eyeful of spunk on more than one occasion. Glasses or not, he'd rather spare his aunt the same fate, especially considering how closely she was observing the appendage. Lisa, however, was not quite as stoic as she appeared. It had been a very long time since she'd seen a phallus in person, let alone one so large… altered genetic structure or not, for a boy his age to be so well-endowed seemed almost ridiculous. She could feel it throbbing in her hand, and her cheeks grew hot as Bobby's pleasured moans and whimpers filled her ears.

The scientist couldn't help but bite her lower lip slightly as a bead of pre-cum formed at the tip, feeling a tingling in her nethers that she hadn't felt in quite some time. Usually she was able to keep her more primal urges at bay, on the rare occasions she felt them at all. But there was something about her nephew that was stirring her arousal; perhaps it was the blissful sounds escaping his throat, or the way he bashfully covered his reddened face with his hands, or how his girthy member both intimidated and excited the petite woman.

"Um… a-aunt Lisa...?"

"Hm?" Lisa snapped out of her daze to find her nephew staring at her, seemingly surprised and flustered by something. She followed his gaze down to find, to her shock, that she had reflexively slid her other hand between her legs. Even through the fabric of her pants she could feel the heat radiating from her crotch. She withdrew her hand with a gasp, her cheeks turning a light pink. "O-oh… er…" The woman averted her eyes and coughed into her fist. "...Just... scratching an itch."

"Oh, right…" Bobby mumbled sheepishly. Lisa sighed and paused a moment to push up her glasses. She mentally kicked herself for losing her composure… she was supposed to be above such things. She assumed she was simply too pent-up for her own good. It had been quite some time since she'd last pleasured herself after all, so perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised that such an exceptional bit of anatomy would rile her up a bit. But no matter; she'd simply finish up the task at hand and 'take care' of herself once the boy had gone home.

Or…

Lisa furrowed her brow as she looked down at the engorged member in her hand, weighing her options. She knew that she _should_ simply finish the job, collect the sample, and be done with it. Why, the mere fact that her young nephew was having such an effect on her filled her with a deep sense of shame and guilt. He was just a child, after all.

But on the other hand, what would the harm be? This wasn't the same as the situation with Lincoln years prior… Bobby still had his wits about him, he was already sexually active, and it wasn't as though she could get pregnant. Besides, what better way could there be to gauge the effects of the boy's mutations than to experience them firsthand?

...For science, of course.

"...Robert…" Lisa said as she withdrew her hand from Bobby's shaft, to his visible disappointment. "I have… something of a proposition for you." Bobby frowned and tilted his head slightly.

"A proposition…?" Bobby muttered. His aunt gave a small nod.

"Given your sexual experience, I suppose this might not be enough to properly satisfy you," The scientist explained. "Would you… that is…" Lisa trailed off, her cheeks reddening slightly. Bobby couldn't help but notice the shift in his aunt's demeanor. "...Would you prefer we take the direct approach?"

"Direct approach?" Bobby asked, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. Lisa sighed as she lowered her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I'm asking if you wish to partake in sexual intercourse with me, Robert," She said in a quiet, almost hesitant tone. The boy blinked, and for a few moments said nothing as his brain processed his aunt's offer. Soon, his eyes slowly widened as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"U-um… w-with you…?" Bobby mumbled. He averted his eyes from his aunt and anxiously wrung his hands in his lap.

"It's alright if you say no," Lisa clarified. "I… I simply feel it would be beneficial for my research."

"I-I see…" Bobby muttered. He was somewhat surprised Lisa was giving him a choice at all… though he supposed even she knew when to draw the line. Still, he was torn: on the one hand, despite his earlier reservations the boy was hard as a rock and eager to finish… and quite frankly, he'd prefer sex to a handjob any day. But on the other hand, he wasn't all too keen on doing for the sake of research. Sure, he enjoyed sex as much as anyone, but he prefered for it to _mean_ something.

Bobby looked up from his lap to meet his aunt's eyes, only to find her looking away at nothing in particular. He loved Lisa, to be sure… she was his aunt after all, and beyond that he'd grown to feel a unique sense of kinship with the fellow social outcast. That said, he'd never found himself attracted to her like he was to some of his other aunts. It wasn't that she was _un_ attractive per se; he'd just never really thought about her that way, nor had he ever felt any sort of indication that she may be interested in him. But the way she kept her gaze trained away from him, red-faced and drumming her fingers against her knee anxiously…

He had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"U-um… are you…" The flustered boy stammered, pausing to wet his lips. "A-are you sure that's okay…?"

"I assure you, I am quite sterile," The woman stated plainly. "There is no risk of pregnancy."

"No, I mean… are you sure you're okay with it?" He asked in a sincere tone. "Doing… y-y'know… with me?" Lisa raised her eyebrows in surprise, then shook her head and chuckled.

"You're a good boy, Robert." She said. "But you need not worry. I wouldn't have offered if I were unsure." Lisa gently patted her nephew's head, earning her a small smile from the boy. His concern set her somewhat at ease... of course, his kind-hearted nature was in part what drew her to him in the first place. Bobby looked away again, biting his lip in thought, and then gave a small nod.

"...O-okay, then." He said softly. With that, Lisa got to her feet and, to his confusion, began walking to her desk. "Where're you-"

"I hope you don't mind if I take notes on the experience," Lisa said as she removed her lab coat, folding it and setting it down on the desk. "Come, Robert. No sense in waiting, seeing as how I appear to have… left you hanging, so to speak."

Bobby cocked an eyebrow but nonetheless complied, hopping down from the exam table and joining his aunt by her desk. The young woman glanced down at him, finding the boy's cock staring back at her, swollen and raring to go. Lisa swallowed, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. Too late for second thoughts. She exhaled and, after a moment's hesitation, began to unbuckle her belt. To her amusement Bobby sheepishly turned away as she lowered her pants, followed by her plain white panties; as though he weren't about to see everything regardless. Still, if nothing else, his antics at least helped to take some of the edge off.

"Right, then…" The scientist stammered, clearing her throat. "...I suppose… I'll leave the matter to you, then." Bobby gave a nervous nod and Lisa bent over the desk, using her folded lab coat as a sort of cushion for her elbows. As she took up her pen and clipboard Bobby finally ventured a look, turning beet red as he found himself staring at his aunt's bare rear end. Even at twenty-nine years of age, Lisa was a petite woman… slight of frame and short in stature, it was almost as though she simply stopped aging in her late teens. Whether this was due to radiation exposure or simple genetics, Bobby couldn't say, nor did he see fit to ask. In any case, it came as little surprise that the rest of her was similarly youthful in appearance; beneath her smooth cheeks was a clean, hairless mound and surprisingly small slit. She may not have had the most stunning figure, but Bobby certainly couldn't deny it was an enticing sight. "Robert?" Lisa asked, snapping the boy to his senses. "...Whenever you're ready."

"R-right, um…" Bobby took a shaky step forward, before something dawned on him. "I, uh… I-I can't reach," He said bashfully.

"...Oh." An awkward silence fell between the two, and after a few moments Lisa cleared her throat. "There's… there's a step-stool under the desk," She said quietly. "It should be tall enough for our purposes."

"O-okay." As Bobby retrieved the stool, Lisa sighed and massaged her temples. The fact that he needed a step-stool just to reach her brought the reality of the situation back in full force: she was about to have sex with a child. Her own nephew, no less. Lisa had done many questionable things over the course of her research, but this was extreme even by her standards.

'It's fine,' Lisa told herself. 'This is for science, after all.' Bobby set down the stool behind her and stepped up, placing his hands on the woman's hips to steady himself. Lisa jumped slightly at his touch, to her chagrin. She was on edge again... She needed to compose herself.

"Okay, uh… are you ready…?" Bobby asked. Lisa hesitated a moment, then gave a nod.

"...Yes. You may begin." She shut her eyes, bracing herself for what was to come. Her nephew's cock stood at full mast as he got himself into position, taking one hand from his aunt's hips to guide it to her wet slit. She jumped again, taking a deep intake of air as his head pressed against her entrance. _Come on, Lisa… you're being ridiculous,_ she thought. She exhaled and steeled herself for what was to come, bringing her pen to her clipboard in preparation of taking notes. But as Bobby's cock pierced her folds she yelped in surprise and instinctively jerked away from the intrusion.

Bobby's brow furrowed in confusion. He may not have had the most expansive set of partners, but he'd been with enough older women to know that this was somewhat unusual. Her reactions, her tightness, the resistance he'd felt as he pushed in… it reminded him more of Gwen or Reina than a grown woman, especially in _their_ family.

Wait…

"Um… aunt Lisa…" Bobby frowned and leaned to the side just enough to see her face. "H-have you… never done this before…?"

"I… o-of course I have…!" Lisa sputtered, her cheeks turning a deep red in indignation. "Just… i-it's been quite some time, that's all…"

"Should we stop?"

"...No," Lisa said with a sigh. "No, I'll be fine. Just… go slow, if you would."

"O-okay," Bobby muttered. He was a bit surprised that his aunt was so inexperienced, but he supposed it made sense… like himself, she'd always had difficulty connecting with others, and as far as he knew aside from their family and Darcy she didn't have much of a social life to speak of. Even Bobby himself never actively sought out sex, it just seemed to happen to him.

Case in point.

Still, this changed things. If Lisa was this jumpy, Bobby doubted that having sex would be an easy task for her… and research purposes or not, he wanted to be sure she felt good too.

"Robert? Are you-" The woman let out a sharp gasp as something hot and wet slid along her entrance before dipping into her, gently probing and exploring her warm folds. She looked over her shoulder to find her nephew with his face buried in her rear, eagerly lapping at her womanhood. "R-Robert, there's n-no need for… ah…!" Lisa let out a moan as Bobby's tongue flicked across her clit. She tried to speak again, only for her voice to die in her throat as another flick of the boy's tongue nearly made her legs buckle. She hadn't expected foreplay to factor into this little 'experiment', but perhaps it was best to simply leave the boy to his work… besides, she couldn't deny it felt very good. "V-very well…" She muttered under her breath, turning her focus to the clipboard and unsteadily writing down notes on the experience. ' _Subject shows an impressive degree of oral dexterity,'_ she wrote, ' _indicating substantial experience in the act of cunnilingus, if not-'_ Lisa gasped again as a roll of Bobby's tongue sent another shiver of delight through her body. ' _-a natural talent for it. Nature of the act suggests a desire to please his partner as well as himself.'_

Bobby licked up a few beads of Lisa's juices as they dripped down her thigh, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and got into position. As much as he enjoyed his aunt's taste, he figured that it would be best to move things along now; judging by the way she was fidgeting in anticipation, it seemed that she was more than ready for him now. Lisa shuddered and tensed up as she felt Bobby's cock pressing against her awaiting slit. She took another deep breath and braced herself as he slowly pushed in, her moist walls parting to grant him entrance. Though her body was now far more willing to accept his, her lack of experience and the sheer girth of her nephew's manhood meant that there was still some resistance, especially as it neared the thickest point. Lisa winced and clenched her teeth as her tight walls stretched to accommodate him, finally letting out a gasp of pain as the bulge slipped in.

"A-are you okay?!" Bobby asked, halting his efforts out of concern for his aunt.

"...Yes… y-yes, I'm fine," She assured him. "Just… startled, more than anything." Bobby frowned, but nonetheless nodded in understanding. It wasn't a _complete_ lie… what small amount of pain she did feel faded quickly, replaced by a sense of fullness as her nephew bottomed out within her. She took a moment to jot down her notes on the penetration. "You may proceed when you wish."

"O-okay, then." The boy said quietly. "Just let me know if it's too much." Gently gripping his aunt's waist, he began to slowly move his hips, shutting his eyes and letting out a soft moan at her tightness. Lisa bit her lip, squeezing her pen tightly as she continued writing.

' _Initial discomfort passed within a few moments,'_ The scientist wrote in a shaky hand. ' _Subject started slow; whether for his benefit or mine, I do not know. In any case, the pleasure is s-'_ Lisa's hand jerked, leaving a long line across the page as Bobby pulled out nearly entirely before quickly pushing back in. Lisa had to stifle a cry of pleasure as she felt the head of her nephew's cock hit her cervix, before the boy returned to a moderate pace. ' _-significant,'_ Lisa wrote, ' _and, despite my prior observations, unexpected.'_

Bobby was panting, the step-stool wobbling slightly beneath his feet as he thrusted into his aunt. Thankfully, her short stature made this easier than it would be otherwise. Her walls were gripping his shaft tightly, and he could see her shuddering each time he pushed into her. It was clear to him that she was enjoying this far more than she was trying to let on. More so than his endowment, it was his adaptability that made him such a good lover… his ability to pick up on his partner's needs and adjust his approach accordingly. He took notice of each subtle movement, each gasp, each stifled whimper as he plowed her.

"A-ah…" Lisa let out a shuddering breath as her nephew picked up the pace. Her body was gradually becoming accustomed to his cock, her muscles loosening up and allowing him to pound her freely. She furrowed her brow and tried to keep her wits about her. ' _Subject has increased efforts expnentialy. Sensaton can only b dsscrib as inttens and-'_ As the boy's cock bumped against her cervix again, the pen slipped from her sweaty hand and rolled across the table. Not that it mattered… Lisa's handwriting had grown so sloppy and erratic that it was quite literally unreadable, and she could barely even _see_ what she was doing through her fogged-up glasses anyway. Lisa lowered her head, giving up on the notes entirely. She hadn't been ready for this. It was nothing like her first experience with David, nor her uncomfortable attempt with Lincoln… she'd never felt anything quite like this, and any semblance of composure she had left was quickly pushed aside. She glanced over her shoulder, her hazy eyes briefly meeting those of her nephew. She wanted more, and the small smirk that crossed his flushed face told her he got the message.

Bobby was moving faster now, his hips slapping against her ass with each thrust. Her notes, already stained with droplets of sweat, were crumpled into a ball as she reflexively clenched her fist. Lisa didn't care. Nor did she care that her glasses lay askew, or that there was a bead of drool trickling down her chin, or that her immodest moans were echoing throughout the lab. At that moment, all she cared about was the thick cock slamming into her womanhood. She'd ceased her passive involvement and had begun fucking him back, moving her own hips to meet his with each thrust and gasping each time he struck her womb. She could feel herself nearing the edge, and her nephew's increasingly ragged breaths told her that he was almost there as well. And then, the boy reached under her and began to rub the woman's sensitive clit. Lisa cried out in shock and pleasure, her walls clamping down around Bobby's cock.

"A-aunt Lisa…!" Bobby whined as her pussy tightened around him, begging for his cum… and he was all too happy to oblige. He bucked his hips and hilted within her, and Lisa's eyes going wide as his cock swelled inside of her. She felt a sudden warmth as a blast of cum hit the back of her womb, sending the woman over the edge. She arched her back, crying out in ecstasy at the most intense orgasm of her life; she could feel rope after rope of her nephew's hot seed pumping into her, her abdomen swelling slightly as the boy's throbbing member prevented any cum from escaping.

Bobby stood on shaky legs, his hips spasming as his aunt's walls squeezed and wrung him out, coaxing out every drop of cum they could. With a feeble moan Lisa's legs gave out, and without his aunt's waist to support him the boy felt the step-stool wobbling beneath his feet; he let out a yelp as he fell back, his cock slipping free with a soft 'pop' as he fell flat on his rear end.

"...I'm okay…" Bobby grunted, wincing and rubbing his sore bottom. But Lisa didn't appear to notice; the woman was slumped over her desk in exhaustion, panting heavily as a torrent of her nephew's cum poured from her well-fucked cunt. Bobby frowned in concern, unsteadily getting to his feet. "A-are you alright…?" For a few moments, Lisa didn't respond… she was in a daze, still coming down from an orgasm so powerful she was practically dead to the world. "...A-aunt-"

"Yes… I-I'm… I'm fine." Lisa managed to murmur to her nephew's relief. She re-adjusted her glasses and then slowly, unsteadily, she managed to find her footing and turned towards Bobby, bracing herself against the desk as she looked down at the steady flow of cum in awe. There was so much that she could still feel its warmth deep inside, and once she got her wits about her she snatched a vial off the desk and filled it with the viscous discharge.

"Um… s-sorry." Bobby mumbled sheepishly. "I-I probably overdid it a bit…" Lisa cocked an eyebrow, then shook her head and chuckled.

"Not at all. You did… well." The woman said, averting her eyes and scratching her reddened cheek. "Remarkably so, in fact…" She muttered under her breath. Bobby tilted his head in confusion.

"What was that?"

"...Nothing," Lisa said, clearing her throat before smirking at the boy. "In any case, it would seem I've obtained the required sample. Thank you for your cooperation, Robert. It was… very enlightening." The young boy smiled and looked away, bashfully kicking at the floor.

"O-oh, uh… i-it was no problem…" He said with a grin. Lisa raised the vial to take a closer look at the opaque substance within. Though it wasn't quite 'sterile' anymore, she supposed it would be fine for her purposes… besides, she certainly had plenty of it to work with. Bobby watched as his aunt staggered off towards a rectangular unit similar to a filing cabinet, leaving a trail of cum behind her. "Um… aunt Lisa…? Y-you're making a mess…"

"It's quite alright," Lisa assured him. "I have automated sterilization procedures in place… they should activate within a few moments." She typed something on a keypad on one of the 'drawers' and opened it only for a haze of fog to escape from within; Bobby could only assume it was some sort of freezer unit. Lisa shut the drawer and entered the code again to lock it. "There… now then," She said, turning to face her nephew. "I suppose that's that."

"Yeah…" There was a heavy silence between the two, now that the moment had passed… somewhere over the course of their coitus, Lisa had all but forgotten that the boy ravishing her was her own nephew… a child. Granted, he certainly hadn't _felt_ like such. But the boy seemed no worse for wear, and in fact seemed to be recovering quite easily compared to herself. She supposed that boiled down to the sheer gap in sexual experience between them. "Aunt Lisa…?" It was Bobby that broke the silence; the still-naked little boy shuffled up to her, twiddling his thumbs and chewing his lip anxiously. Lisa frowned.

"Yes, Robert?" The boy furrowed his brow, wringing his hands and looking up at his aunt with an uncertain gaze.

"Um… did you… did you like it…?" He asked. Lisa raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I…" Lisa coughed, her cheeks reddening as she adjusted her glasses. "I, er… that is…" She stammered, before letting out a sigh. "...I did." She admitted, a flustered smirk crossing her face. Her nephew lowered his face and gave a small nod, mumbling something that sounded like 'me, too'.

There was another awkward pause, broken only by the mechanical revving of an automated cleaner-bot as it got to work wiping up their mess. Lisa pursed her lips and studied the boy before her: though sweaty and a bit worn from his efforts, he otherwise seemed just fine. And as her eyes wandered lower, she noticed he was still semi-erect. The scientist quickly averted her eyes, biting her lip as she once again felt that tingling down below. For crying out loud, they had _just_ finished… and surely the boy needed his rest, right? Though, thinking about what she'd observed in the past, it dawned on her that the boy often lasted multiple rounds… it wasn't rare for he and his partners to go again after a short rest, even up to _three_ times on at least one occasion. And, seeing as how her notes on the experience had been ruined… well, the day was young, and she had little doubt that her nephew would be willing to endure some further experimentation before returning home.

In her private quarters, this time.

...For research purposes, of course.


	6. El puré de manzana

"Alright, alright, chill," Lemy muttered to himself or, rather, to his grumbling stomach as he stepped into the kitchen. The boy had gotten too wrapped up in his guitar practice to realize he hadn't eaten since breakfast, and now he was paying the price. Lemy opened the refrigerator with a sigh. He knew he wouldn't find much… between Liena, Bobby and Loan alone, snacks had a tendency to disappear quickly. As he'd expected, it was mostly cleared out save for raw ingredients and other offerings that failed to interest him. Ronnie would be going to the supermarket the next day, but he was hungry _now_ damn it. Lemy narrowed his eyes, carefully scanning his options before spotting something tucked away towards the back: a package of applesauce cups. "Jackpot," the boy said with a grin. He reached in and pulled one of the cups free from the package before shutting the door. Lemy enjoyed applesauce, but unfortunately for him it seemed that nearly everyone else in the house did too; it was rare for him to snag one for himself before they were gone. Without further ado, he fetched a spoon from the drawer, pulled back the plastic film and dug in.

...Only to find himself met with a foul, pungent taste.

"Ugh!" Lemy ran to the sink and spit out the disgusting paste before inspecting the label with a grimace. Had it gone bad? Well, no… had Lemy taken a closer look, he may have noticed the prominent cinnamon sticks adorning the packaging. Rather than ordinary applesauce, he had grabbed one of Bobby's cinnamon ones. Lemy groaned and set it down on the counter before checking the refrigerator again, but no luck… the cinnamon variety was all that was left. Unsurprising, as far as he was concerned. "Well, not eating this…" He grumbled as he walked to the trash can. As hungry as he was, the boy utterly detested cinnamon. With a sigh, he stepped on the pedal to flip open the garbage can lid.

" _AHEM."_ Lemy froze in place, the applesauce cup dangling precariously from his outstretched hand. To his horror, none other than Ronnie Anne was standing in the kitchen doorway, arms crossed and eyes locked on him in a fierce glare.

"...Oh. H-hey, Ronnie…" He said, straightening up and forcing an unconvincing grin. "Uh… how's it going…?"

"Just what were you doing, Lemy?" Ronnie asked in a harsh, accusatory tone.

"I-I, um…" The boy stammered. "I didn't know it was cinnamon, so-"

"And?"

"I hate cinnamon. Like… a lot." Lemy said. Ronnie clicked her tongue in irritation and strode up to him, snatching the cup from his hand.

"We do _not_ waste food in this house," She snapped. "You should know better than that." Lemy hung his head, giving a small nod. She wasn't wrong. He did know better, or at least he _should_ have. Ronnie had always been a real stickler for the rules when it came to food and mealtime… no elbows on the table, everyone had to clear their plates, etc. The sort of things that were considered normal for most families, but almost alien to the spoiled young metalhead. Back when he was living on the road with his mother, rules had been few and far between. Well… aside from those set by Lyra, but since when had he listened to her?

"...I'm sorry," Lemy said apologetically. Ronnie narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips as she studied her stepson.

"If you're _really_ sorry," She began, offering the boy the opened cup of cinnamon applesauce. "You'll eat the rest of this. In _front_ of me… no trying to dump it out in the sink or anything like that. Trust me, I know all the tricks." Lemy stared at the cup with a furrowed brow and a grimace adorning his face.

"Er, right…" Lemy grumbled, scratching the back of his head. "Look, couldn't you just chancla me or something…?" Ronnie cocked an eyebrow; she'd never heard someone _request_ la chancla before, let alone prefer that over such a simple task. Clearly, he hadn't been exaggerating regarding his hatred of cinnamon. Nonetheless, she shook her head.

"Yeah, no. Like I said, no wasting food." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Now, get to it." Lemy let out a defeated groan, but didn't protest further… chances were she'd give him _both_ punishments before she'd concede. He reluctantly accepted the 'treat' and picked up his spoon.

"Well… bon appétit, I guess." With a shaky hand, he took a spoonful of applesauce and brought it to his mouth. He practically gagged and it took a concentrated effort not to spit the vile mush back out. Ronnie couldn't help but snicker into her palm at the boy's disgusted reaction. She almost felt bad for the kid. In the past she'd been unfair towards her stepson, thinking him to be a bad influence on Bobby. But since then she'd come to understand that while rough around the edges, Lemy was a good kid, and a great friend to her son. She liked him, but he was just too coddled for his own good… he needed discipline.

Still… perhaps she could have some fun with this.

During the family's last beach day, Lemy had kept sneaking glances in her direction whenever he had the chance… though she could hardly blame him, that bikini hadn't really left much to the imagination. Rather than being mad, she couldn't help but feel flattered by the attention. She'd even started intentionally flaunting her figure around the boy just to garner a reaction from him; it was cute, seeing him get all flustered like that, and strangely satisfying knowing that she'd given her stepson something to think about that night.

Perhaps she had more in common with her sisters-in-law than she cared to admit.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Sheesh," She huffed as she grabbed the cup out of his hand. "Such a drama queen…" Lemy let out a sigh of relief, but as he tried to leave she grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Hold on there, buster. You're not going anywhere. You're still finishing this."

"But-" Lemy yelped in surprise as Ronnie dragged him out to the living room with a devious smirk adorning her face. She gently shoved the boy onto the couch before sitting down beside him; Lemy pushed himself up onto his knees before staring at his stepmother in confusion. "Why'd you bring me out here?"

"More comfortable," She said casually as she leaned back against the soft cushions. Lemy was about to ask her something else, only to immediately clam up as the woman slowly began lifting her shirt. Inch by inch her well-toned stomach was exposed to him, stopping just above her breasts. She chuckled under her breath at the boy's mesmerized state, eyes locked firmly on her midriff and a light blush coloring his cheeks. Then, to his surprise, she dumped nearly two-thirds of the applesauce cup onto her stomach, shuddering from the cool sensation. "Alright, Lemy," She said in a husky, inviting tone. "Get to it." Lemy blinked in confusion, his stepmother's words taking a few moments to register in his head. Finally, he managed to tear his eyes away from her stomach and meet her sultry gaze.

"...Huh?"

"Get to it," She repeated, gesturing towards the spreading heap of applesauce.. "If you really hate cinnamon _that_ much, maybe sweetening the deal will help." Lemy's eyes lingered on hers for a moment before returning to the mess on her belly. To say he was conflicted would be an understatement. On one hand Ronnie was a gorgeous woman, and normally he'd never hesitate on something like this. But on the _other_ hand, she was the mom of his half-brother and best friend. Surely that must go against the bro code, or something.

And, worst of all: cinnamon applesauce. Ew.

"Lemy." The boy glanced up again, finding Ronnie looking down at him with narrowed, threatening eyes. "We don't waste food. So unless you'd rather suck it out of the upholstery, you'd better get to work."

"Y-yes ma'am…!" Lemy stammered; it didn't seem he had much of a choice in the matter. He furrowed his brow, lowering himself towards the woman's enticing midriff and the far-less-savory snack topping it. It was starting to spread and, if he didn't hurry, would certainly drip down onto the couch. So Lemy took a deep breath to calm himself, then extended his tongue and took a tentative lick of the applesauce, earning him a faint gasp from Ronnie. Lemy grimaced at the taste, but nonetheless pressed on. The young metalhead lapped at his stepmother's belly and he found the foul taste gradually fading as he cleared away the applesauce. It wasn't just due to having less of the slop to deal with, either… each lick was rewarded with the pleasant, slightly salty taste of Ronnie's skin, not to mention small gasps and moans of pleasure from the woman herself. Ronnie was panting, her entire body beginning to heat up from the sensation of her stepson's tongue dancing across her stomach. It felt better than she'd expected, to say the least. She bit her lip to stifle a moan as his tongue traced around her navel before dipping inside to gather up a bit of applesauce. She wasn't sure if he was making this feel so good on purpose, or if it was just her body's natural response to this sort of stimulus… in either case, all too soon it was over and Lemy pulled away, wiping his mouth on his forearm.

"A-alright… there. It's gone." Lemy awkwardly mumbled. He looked no less flustered than Ronnie did, and couldn't seem to force himself to make eye contact; he merely looked away and coughed into his fist. "S-so… that, uh… that's it, then…?" Ronnie smirked. She could pick up a hopeful note to his voice, and lucky for him…

"Nope. Still a bit left," She said, raising the cup to show him. Rather than disappointed, she could swear that Lemy looked almost excited… and, if she were to be completely honest, so was she. "So… how do you want it?" She teased, wiggling the cup for emphasis. Lemy was staring at her with wide eyes, unsure of exactly how he should respond. In all honesty, she found it adorable. "The same thing, or… something better…?"

"...Um." Lemy had no idea what 'something better' _meant,_ exactly… but he wasn't about to turn down an offer like that. "Yeah. Th-that one." Ronnie chuckled and, to his confusion, handed him the cup.

"Hold this real quick…" She muttered; his momentary disappointment faded in an instant as she lowered her hands to her waistline and unbuttoned her jeans. She slid the garment down along with her panties, exposing her well-groomed slit and mocha-colored thighs. Lemy tensed up at the sight, feeling his pants grow tighter and shifting uncomfortably in place. Ronnie smirked as she glanced down at the bulge in the boy's jeans. He was a grower, that was for sure… but that was for later. Right now, she had other plans. She shook her pants off of her leg and took the cup from her stepson, taking a sharp intake of air as she poured the remainder of the cold applesauce over her enticing mound. "Now… go on. It's rude to keep a girl waiting," She said with a seductive wink.

This time, Lemy didn't need to be told twice. He practically scrambled to the floor, kneeling before her parted legs and staring in awe at the sight before him. This was far from his first rodeo, but he couldn't recall the last time a woman's body had enticed him so much… her natural fragrance mixed with the admittedly enjoyable scent of cinnamon-apple and he could feel his mouth beginning to water. Without further ado, he gently grasped the woman's thighs and dipped his tongue into her awaiting pussy. Ronnie cried out, arching her back as Lemy lapped at her sweet nectar. Her womanhood completely overpowered the taste of the applesauce, to the point where Lemy almost forgot it was there at all… he was far too focused on the task at hand to care about much else, after all. He slid his tongue in, then out, tasting every inch of her inner walls; Ronnie was panting heavily and gripping the seat cushions so tightly that she swore she was going to damage them.

"O-oh fffuck…!" Ronnie hissed. She'd never expected such a young boy to be so skilled, and she could feel herself getting close. But, as good as he was, she still found herself teetering right at the edge… she needed _more._ With a savage growl she threw her legs around Lemy's neck and pulled the boy's face all the way into her crotch. Lemy let out a muffled cry and struggled briefly, but he quickly got the message; he gripped the woman's soft thighs and buried his tongue as deep into her as he could. Ronnie practically screamed in pleasure, bucking her hips against her stepson's face as he tasted every inch of her his tongue could reach. "¡Ay, si!" She gasped. "¡Se siente tan bien! ¡E-estoy acabando...!" With a final cry of ecstasy she arched her back and came hard, coating the boy's face in her juices. Lemy didn't ease up for a second, his tongue only delving deeper into her folds as she climaxed. Only when she finally fell back against the couch did Lemy pull away with a gasp. Both parties remained there, panting for air and bodies slick with sweat, for what felt like several minutes... it was Ronnie who finally broke the silence with a low chuckle. "Not bad, Lem'..." She muttered. "For a kid, anyway." Lemy gave a weak laugh in response. "And hey… you finished all the applesauce." Ronnie raised the empty cup to show him, giving it a little shake.

"Y-yeah… cinnamon's actually kinda awesome, y'know…?" He said with a goofy, dazed grin. Ronnie simply rolled her eyes before leaning forward and grabbing the front of the boy's shirt. Lemy yelped as he was pulled up into a deep kiss; Ronnie thrust her tongue into his mouth, entwining it with his and tasting her own lingering juices. She could feel her stepson's bulge pressing against her wet slit. Even through his jeans, she could tell he was big… absurdly so, for a boy his age. As they broke away from the kiss, even he could see the lust in her eyes.

"So… I'd say you deserve a little reward, wouldn't you…?" Lemy swallowed and gave an excited, if slightly nervous, nod in response. "Get those off, then." Lemy grinned excitedly and began to fumble with his belt, to Ronnie's amusement… the young boy was in such a rush that even getting his pants off was proving difficult. But the second his stepmother laid eyes upon his cock, she knew it was worth the wait. He was _huge,_ with a prominent curve that only further excited the horny woman. She licked her lips and looked up at Lemy with an inviting smirk. "Come on, kiddo…" She said, beckoning him with her finger. "Show me what you got."

"Oh, I'll show ya…" Lemy huffed, gripping his cock to line it up with Ronnie's awaiting pussy. Ronnie bit her lip as the boy's crown parted her awaiting lips and let out a long moan as he eased himself into her; he wasn't as big as his father, but damn did he feel amazing. That said... he was moving far too slow for the experienced woman's liking.

"I _said,"_ Ronnie hiss, wrapping her legs around his waist, " _Show me what you got."_ Lemy gasped and Ronnie cried out in pleasure as she pulled him in all at once. As he hilted within her she could feel the head pressing against her cervix, as if trying to push its way past. She loosened her legs and Lemy seemed to get the idea; he pulled back slightly, letting out a shuddering breath as his stepmother's hot, wet walls gripped his shaft, then pushed back in. Ronnie moaned, shutting her eyes and leaning back to let the boy do his thing. For a mother of two, Lemy was surprised by just how tight she was… though the devious smirk on her face told him she was clamping down purposefully, as if testing him.

"Fffuck…"

"Ahem. Language, Lemy…" The woman playfully warned. Her stepson's breaths grew heavier as he pumped in and out of her wet passage. It was clear that this wasn't his first time, but there was a clumsiness to his technique that Ronnie couldn't help but find charming… even as the young boy's expression grew delirious and sweat dripped from his exhausted face he just kept thrusting, eagerly pounding away at her with all the energy he could muster. His legs turned to jelly and his feet kept slipping on the carpet, and as he slumped forward Ronnie hugged him to her chest to keep him from falling. "Don't… _mmm…_ s-stop now…" She gasped, wearing a grin of pure pleasure as Lemy kept rutting her. The boy gave a mumbled, unclear response, and with a chuckle Ronnie caught the boy's lips with her own; she slid her tongue past his teeth and he gladly accepted it. Their tongues lashed against one another, and soon Ronnie could feel his cock twitching within her. He pulled away, breaking the sloppy kiss.

"R-Ronnie…!" Lemy whimpered.

"Go on, niñito…" The woman cooed. "Cum for mamá…" Lemy grit his teeth and, with one final thrust, buried himself as deep inside her as he could. He let out a strangled cry as his member swelled, then unloaded a geyser of cum into Ronnie's hungry cunt. " _Mmm..! Ay, papi~!"_ She cried, throwing her head back and pulling the boy tightly against her as her own climax hit. Their bodies twitched and spasmed together, both letting out grunts and gasps of release as they came together, the woman's strong pelvic muscles squeezing the boy's cock like a vice. Ronnie and Lemy rode out their orgasms, panting together as ropes of cum assaulted her womb. For once, she was actually grateful that the twins' problematic birth had left her infertile… her stepson was packing her so full that she'd almost certainly have gotten knocked up otherwise. After what felt like an eternity their shared climax subsided, and the woman released her hold on Lemy, letting the exhausted boy slump against her torso. Ronnie chuckled under her breath and gently stroked her stepson's hair. "Mm hm hm… you did good, kid."

"Y-yeah…" The boy let out a quiet, delirious laugh. "You too…" With a grunt of effort he managed to push himself up, carefully pulling out of the woman so nothing would spill; to his surprise, however, little more than a small trickle escaped her. She was keeping her muscles tight to keep her stepson's load within her. Ronnie reached down and collected the dripping cum with her finger, then brought it to her lips and sucked it clean with an exaggerated moan of satisfaction. Lemy bit his lip, feeling his cock twitch again at the sight. Ronnie noticed, of course, and shot the boy a knowing smirk.

"Ready for round two~?" The boy's eyes went wide at her offer and he took a step back with a nervous, forced laugh.

"R-round two…? I-I mean, can't we at least take a brea-" Lemy let out a yelp as his stepmother suddenly gave him a shove, pushing him to the ground with a thud. He winced and pushed himself up, shooting the woman an irritated glare. "Hey!" He snapped. "What's the big… idea…" Lemy's hardened expression faded as his stepmother stood over him, that perfect body towering overhead like some sort of goddess. She stared down at him with a lusty grin and before he could get another word out, the woman lowered herself to straddle his waist. It was now that he noticed his cock had stiffened up again despite his soreness as his crown nestled against his stepmother's awaiting slit.

"Word of advice, Lem'..." She said in a smooth, sultry voice that made the boy shudder; her hands were planted on the boy's chest, stroking his torso and sliding up his sweat-soaked shirt to dance along his bare skin. "You're never done until your woman _says_ you're done." Lemy swallowed nervously as she leaned down, her lips inches from his ear. "So buckle up, niñito," She snarled. "And let me show you how a _latina_ fucks." With that, she nipped his earlobe before reeling back and thrusting her hips down, taking in his boyhood with ease. "Mmm~!" She moaned, arching her back as she began to bounce on her stepson's cock, riding the young boy like a stallion. Lemy squirmed beneath her, making strange hoarse gasps as Ronnie had her way with him. Admittedly it was slightly painful, his member still sore from the thorough plowing he'd given her just a few minutes earlier… but he stood at full mast regardless, his body giving in to the woman's desire to milk him of everything he had. Thankfully she was still full of cum, providing some lubrication to make things easier for the poor boy. In any case, it was pretty clear that she had no intention of letting him go.

The air was thick with the smell of sex, moans of ecstacy and the sound of sweat-slick flesh slapping flesh. Lemy opened his eyes to see the breathtaking sight of his stepmother riding him hard, her breasts bouncing enticingly. He reached out to grasp the woman's hips, but she was having none of it… she grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his arms to the floor, earning her a hiss of frustration from the headstrong boy. She simply chuckled and looked down at him with a domineering gaze, sending him a very clear message: _she_ was in control here, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. She didn't let up for a moment and in fact seemed to be growing _more_ intense by the second until she was essentially slamming her hips down on the poor boy. Tears were forming in the corners of Lemy's eyes and he grit his teeth in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the powerful woman gave his pelvis the beating of a lifetime. He wondered if this is what his father had to deal with on a regular basis… quite frankly, he wasn't sure if he pitied or envied his old man for that.

...Though he was certainly leaning towards 'envy' at the moment.

" _Fuck,_ I'm gonna cum…" Ronnie hissed, slowing for a moment and gyrating her hips. "How about you, niñito…? You ready to fill mamá up again~?" Lemy could only give a weak, delirious nod, nothing more than a faint wheeze escaping his lips when he tried to speak. "Good boy…" With that she began rolling her hips harder, Lemy's discomfort fading to pure pleasure as her folds massaged his aching shaft. He could feel her womanhood engulfing him, squeezing him in an attempt to coax out the hot seed it was craving; he attempted to buck his own hips, but Ronnie had him completely pinned and at her mercy. She bit her lip, panting as she rolled her hips faster and faster, feeling him swelling within her. She was close, and she knew he was too. Just one final push, and they'd both-

"...I'm not _fat,_ Lyle!" Lemy and Ronnie's eyes snapped wide open, glancing towards the front door as it opened; in stepped none other than a very disgruntled Bobby, Lyle following not far behind. "I-I'm just… just a bit chubby!"

"Chubby's still fat, Bobby." Lyle countered. "I'm only looking out for you, you know…"

"W-well how come you never get on Liena's… case…" Bobby trailed off, staring at the scene before him with wide, horrified eyes. Lyle followed his gaze to find his nearly-nude brother lying on the floor, cock buried to the hilt in his _completely_ nude mother. "...A-ah… w-w-wha…"

"...O-oh dios mio…" Ronnie stammered. "I-I… Bobby, this isn't… _aaaahn…!"_ As if on cue Ronnie felt a sudden surge of heat in her belly, the boy beneath groaning and going rigid as he blew his load inside her for the second time that day. Ronnie threw her head back as her own climax hit like a truck, her cervix sucking up every drop of the boy's cum that it could before overflowing and gushing out onto Lemy's stomach. As their orgasms subsided, the sobering reality of the situation came back in an instant and Ronnie could only stare at her son in silence, struggling to find the right words to explain herself.

As if there _were_ any.

"Uh… h-hey, guys…" Lemy sputtered in a trembling voice, licking his teeth and forcing an unconvincing grin. "Er… welcome home…?" His brothers simply remained frozen in place, barely able to process what they were looking at. Finally, Bobby's eyes rolled back and he passed out, falling to the ground with a _THUD._

"B-Bobby!" Ronnie gasped; Lyle simply glanced down at his fallen brother before letting out a deep sigh.

"...Right, well. For the record," The effeminate boy scoffed, shooting Lemy a disapproving glare. " _My_ mother is still off limits."


	7. Rope-A-Dope 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to stress that this is NOT canon to Sin Adults, nor to anything else beyond Rope-A-Dope and Airtight. Now please enjoy this perfectly ordinary lempa lewd with no surprises whatsoever.

Lemy smirked as he peeked through a crack in his niece's door, his eyes falling on the girl sound asleep in her bed along the far wall. With a soft chuckle he carefully shut the door and made his way back down the hall to his own room. Well… technically it was the _living_ room-Bobby and Loan's, specifically-but he supposed it was _kind_ of his room as well for as long as he was crashing there. If nothing else, calling it such made him feel at least slightly less embarrassed about the situation.

"Well?" Lupa asked as her brother returned, casually sprawled out on the couch as though she owned the place. "We in the clear?"

"Yep. She's out like a light," Lemy replied. He'd babysat Robbie enough to know the secret to getting her to bed: indulge in her roughhousing until she got tired. Sure, it left him a bit sore, but as much as he loved the girl's company even he needed some time to himself to unwind.

Of course, with Lupa over, unwinding was the _last_ thing on the agenda.

Lupa grinned and got to her feet with a little stretch as Lemy approached. The two embraced and locked their lips in a deep kiss. Lupa chuckled a little as the man's beard tickled her lips, only to turn to a soft moan as his hands slid from her waist to squeeze her plump backside. She pushed her tongue past his lips and he gladly accepted it, wrestling it with his own in an intense and passionate struggle before pulling away, their mouths connected with a thin line of drool.

"So… I take it you're still down for our little 'game'?" Lupa asked with a mischievous glint in her eye as she lightly traced her fingers along his muscular chest. "Or is the big strong Lemy Loud gonna chicken out…?"

"Chicken out? Me?" Lemy scoffed, puffing out his chest and putting on an air of confidence. "You should know me better than that." The woman gave a wicked smile in response that sent a slight shiver down his spine.

"Good, 'cause you should know _me_ well enough to know I wouldn't take 'no' for an answer…" Lemy yelped in surprise as his sister suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled him into another kiss before roughly shoving him away. "Now hurry up. I don't know about you, but I've got an itch that needs one hell of a scratching."

"Right, right…" Lemy muttered as he snapped out of his daze. As Lupa walked to the bag lying on a nearby armchair and began rummaging through it, Lemy slid his hand between the couch cushions and felt around for the handle; with a tug, the seats flipped up and folded out into a mattress. Not the most glamorous bed to be sure, but it was sure as hell better than the back of his truck. As the man started stripping down to his boxers, nearly tripping over his own pant leg in the process, Lupa withdrew the necessary items from her bag.

In this case: four lengths of rope.

It had been twenty-one years to the day since Lemy and Lupa had sex for the first time. Or rather, since he'd unknowingly let the girl tie him to a chair for her own purposes. Not that he was complaining… the two had carried on a strong relationship ever since, and he had to admit the experience had been surprisingly thrilling. When Lupa had suggested they give bondage another go, Lemy had been unsure. Sure, he'd enjoyed it the first time around, but it had been quite some time since they'd attempted it… and quite frankly, anniversary or not, Bobby's apartment hardly seemed like the appropriate place to do it. _Especially_ while they were also tasked with watching Robbie for the night. But Lupa had been stubborn as ever, and as always he'd caved in. Besides, if anything the risk of Bobby and Loan or, God forbid, _Robbie_ catching them in the act added an extra layer of danger and, by extension, excitement to their plans.

"C'mon, you… there we go," Lemy grunted as he finally kicked the stubborn pants off his leg. "So," He began, turning to Lupa with the most casual smirk he could manage, "How should-" Before he could finish, his eyes went wide as he laid eyes on his sister. She had begun undressing as well, facing away from him and sliding down her pants to expose her round, perfect ass; she was wearing naught but a tight yellow thong underneath, leaving her pale cheeks on full display for her increasingly excited younger brother. She glanced over her shoulder with a lusty grin, giving him a seductive wink and deliberate shake of her rear before letting the garment fall to the ground. As she sauntered over to him, Lemy could now see just how small those panties were; not only were they tight enough to show a clear outline of her slit, but they barely covered anything at all. Between that and the hardened nipples clearly visible beneath her shirt, somehow he found her even more enticing than he would have if she had been completely naked. He could do little but gape open-mouthed at the sight, which Lupa took advantage of to grab the unsuspecting man by the beard and practically throw him onto the bed. " _OW!"_ Lemy winced at the rough treatment, shooting her an irritated glare. "Okay, can you _not_ with the hair pulling? Sheesh…" Lupa merely rolled her eyes and climbed onto the bed, crawling over her lover to straddle his waist. This seemed to shut him up quickly… he shuddered as he felt his sister's barely-covered pussy nestle against his stiffening member, and could feel her getting wet even through both of their underwear. Lupa slowly began moving her hips, biting her lip as she ground herself against Lemy's cock.

Lemy began to pant softly, bringing his hands to a rest on Lupa's waist, but she wasn't having any of it; she grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms over his head, leaning down to give him a deep and surprisingly rough kiss. She bit his lower lip as she pulled back, then grabbed one of the lengths of rope nearby and got to work. She showed a surprising level of dexterity in binding his wrist, especially compared to the sloppy job she'd done all those years prior. Though a fold-out bed was a bit less than ideal for this sort of thing, she nonetheless managed to secure the rope to the metal bed frame before moving onto the next. Once Lemy's arms were properly bound, she sat up and admired her handiwork with a satisfied smirk. The man tugged on his restraints, finding he could barely raise his arms more than a few inches.

"Damn… you've been practicing for this, haven't you?"

"Mmmaybe." Lupa took the hem of her shirt and began to slowly, tantalizingly lift it; Lemy instinctively attempted to reach out and touch her breasts, only to find himself held back by his bonds. Lupa tossed her shirt aside and snickered at the frustrated look upon his face. "What's the matter, Lem'?" She teased, squeezing her breasts together to taunt the younger man. "Go on… they're right here. Don't you wanna touch?"

"You're the fucking devil, you know that…?" Lemy grumbled. Lupa chuckled and leaned forward, her lips inches away from his ear.

"Trust me, big guy… you have _no_ idea," She whispered. Lemy's brow furrowed slightly, once again feeling a chill pass through him; he wasn't sure why, but something in his sister's tone made him feel a bit uneasy. Just what did she have in store for him…?

Lupa climbed off of her brother, taking the two remaining lengths of rope with her. She noted his boxers were stained with both their fluids, and yanked them off of him with one quick motion. The lusty woman licked her lips at the sight of Lemy's cock, standing at full mast and dripping with pre-cum. As tempting as it was to simply hop on and fuck him senseless, there was still work to do. She knelt down at the foot of the bed and, to Lemy's surprise, began to bind one of his ankles with rope.

"Uh… legs too…?" Lemy let out a nervous laugh. "You, ah, hadn't mentioned that bit."

"Must have slipped my mind," Lupa said half-heartedly. Lemy sighed, but nonetheless let her do as she pleased. Soon, both of the man's ankles were secured to the bed frame just as tightly as his arms were. Whatever reservations he may have had about the situation, it's not like there was much he could do about it now. "Alright… oooone last thing," Lupa said with a smirk.

"What're you… oh. Right," Lemy swallowed as Lupa picked up his bandana from the end table. "Hey, uh, maybe we don't really _need_ to… well. Alright, then," He muttered as his sister ignored his protests, his vision going dark as she placed the bandana over his eyes and tied it behind his head. "Is there a safe word, at least?"

"...Hmm…" Lupa pursed her lips and tapped her chin in thought, then shrugged. "...Nah." Lemy sighed in resignation. He should have known better than to agree to this… sure, he knew Lupa wouldn't do anything to seriously harm him, but between his restrained limbs and obscured vision he was practically helpless, with no way to escape whatever his sister had planned for him or even brace himself for what was to come. It was an unnerving and tense prospect, to be sure…

...And yet the man's cock stood tall in anticipation.

"Now that I've got you right where I want you…" Lupa cooed in low, husky voice, and Lemy jumped as he suddenly felt her fingers on his chest. "...What do you say we have some fun?" Before Lemy could respond he once again felt his sister's lips against his, and this time she didn't waste any time in thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He let out a muffled groan as Lupa's hand slid down his torso, dancing along the man's taut muscles before grasping his throbbing erection.

"Ah!" Lemy jerked away as Lupa began pumping her hand along his length, but she grabbed him by the hair with her free hand and yanked him back, forcing her lips back over his. It was almost as though she were sucking the air right out of him, and he could barely manage to wriggle away barely enough to take small breaths. Of course, Lupa wasn't making things any easier with her touch; her fingerwork was masterful as always, though Lemy supposed that should be expected of an artist. Finally, Lupa pulled away and let her brother gasp for air. Not that she showed much sympathy for his plight… Lemy could hear her bemused chuckle even over his heavy breaths. "Fuck's sake, Lupa…"

"Ah, stop bitching. You're a big guy," She teased as she scooted towards his cock. Lemy clicked his tongue in irritation. Sure, he _was_ a big guy, and strong to boot… he could bench about 280 lbs on average, or even up to 300 if he _really_ pushed himself. But if anything, that only made his current predicament even more nerve-wracking. He wasn't used to being completely at the mercy of another, let alone in such an exposed and vulnerable state. For her part, Lupa was clearly reveling in this; her actions were slow and deliberate, leaving him on edge and unsure of what to expect. But as he felt her warm breath tickling the head of his cock, he knew what was coming next. Lemy groaned as Lupa's soft lips engulfed his member, taking him into the hot and wet confines of her mouth. It was incredible… in his restrained and blinded state it felt like the sensations were increased tenfold. He could feel every movement, every twist of her tongue as it danced along his cock, savoring his leaking pre-cum and exploring every inch it could reach. She began bobbing her head, making a soft 'glk' sound every time his crown hit the back of her throat, and he gasped in surprise as he felt her cup and play with his balls. Finally, she pulled free with a soft _pop._ The man bit his lip in anticipation as he heard her slide off the bed and get to her feet. Finally, he thought, it was time for the main event. She kept him waiting, of course… he could hear her shuffling about, taking her sweet time, whispering to herself under her breath; everything _but_ fucking him, quite frankly, to the point where it was starting to get under Lemy's skin.

"Damnit Lupa, c'mon…" He hissed, writhing impatiently. "You're killin' me, here." He could practically _feel_ her roll her eyes at his complaints, but at least it seemed to work: he grinned as he felt her climbing back onto the mattress, practically trembling with excitement as he felt the weight shifting in his direction. However, to his disappointment, rather than the unmistakable sensation of her womanhood pressing down on his cock he simply felt her grasp it again. Nonetheless, he shuddered in pleasure as he felt her tongue trace its way up his shaft and flick along the head. He'd hoped it was time to move on, sure… but it felt good nonetheless. She was taking her time now, lapping along his length as though she were trying to taste every inch of him. A bit unlike her, to be quite honest, but he wasn't-

...Wait.

"E-er…" Lemy's brow furrowing in concern. Something felt… _off,_ somehow. Maybe he couldn't see, but he knew Lupa… he knew her style, he knew her technique and, most importantly, he knew how she _felt._ Lupa was, as far as he was concerned, a master of oral sex. Right now, however, she felt… clumsy. Unsure, as if she were experimenting with him. But there was something else. Between her plush lips, inviting mouth and unusually large tongue, the sensations offered by his sister were unmistakable. But this felt wrong… her tongue felt far smaller than it should be, not to mention that he couldn't feel the familiar bump of her tongue stud. And, as she took him into her mouth, it was immediately clear that it felt far too small and tight. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

...Oh. Oh, no.

No, no, no, no, no.

"...Lupa," Lemy gasped. "Lupa, stop." But she didn't. "Lupa," he repeated with a clear edge to his voice. "I said _stop."_ The clumsy blowjob continued. " _LUPA!"_ Lemy began to thrash and pull against his restraints to no avail. "Lupa, I'm not fucking around!" No response. Lemy growled in frustration and ground his head against the mattress, successfully catching his bandana and shifting it enough to uncover one of his eyes. The first thing he saw, to his _very_ momentary relief, was Lupa… only for it to quickly sink in that the woman was seated off to the side in the armchair. She was watching the spectacle unfold with visible arousal, one hand fondling her breast and the other buried down the front of her soaked panties. Lemy's heart pounded in his chest as he slowly, hesitantly looked downwards… and immediately, his blood ran cold as his worst fears were confirmed.

There, sucking his cock as if it were a lollipop, was his young niece, clad in naught but a tank top and spats.

"O-oh my God," Lemy wheezed, his eyes wide with horror. Robbie froze, looking up at him in shock; she popped free from her uncle's cock and sighed.

" _Yare yare daze,"_ The young weeb grumbled. "Guess the jig is up." Lupa, however, simply chuckled.

"Took you long enough," She teased, a wicked and devious smile plastered across her face. "Well, I guess you always _were_ a bit slow to catch on." Lemy, however, was far from amused.

"No. _NO,"_ The man tugged against his bonds in vain. "Are you out of your fucking _mind?!"_

"Yeah, I know, I'm the worst." She said with a shrug; she sauntered over, tugging his bandana the rest of the way off. "Well, no point in this anymore, right? At least now you can properly enjoy this." Lemy couldn't believe what he was hearing… Lupa had always been a mischievous girl to be sure, and despite his disapproval she'd always encouraged Robbie's impure feelings towards him. But this was going way, _way_ too far. This was downright _sick._

"Lupa, you fucking untie me right now." Lemy snapped, but Lupa merely rolled her eyes. "I'm not joking around. Untie me now or so help me _God_ I'll tell Bobby about this." Robbie's eyes widened and she looked to her aunt in fear, but she didn't seem worried in the slightest.

"It's fine, he's bluffing." Lupa assured her, giving the girl a pat on the head and an almost ridiculously caring smile considering the circumstances. Robbie frowned, but with a small nod she brushed her long black hair out of her face and got back to work.

"Robbie, for fuck's sake…" Lemy hissed through clenched teeth as his niece took him back into her mouth. "Robbie, please. This isn't okay, I _know_ you know that." But she didn't seem to be listening… she simply continued sucking his cock, flicking and wriggling her small tongue along it with reddened cheeks. "Robbie," He pleaded again with a note of desperation to his voice, again struggling to escape his bonds. " _PLEA-"_ Lemy found himself silenced as Lupa stuffed her panties into his mouth.

"So fucking noisy, sheesh…" Lupa grumbled, sighing and scratching the back of her head. Lemy gagged a bit from the sudden intrusion, but nonetheless glared at his sister in anger. He'd never been more pissed at her in his life, and she knew it… and yet, she didn't seem concerned by this. She stooped down until her face was mere inches from her brother's, wearing that same wicked smile as though this were little more than a harmless prank. "Now, listen up, because this is how things are going to go down," She cooed. Once she had his attention, Lupa pointed to a nearby wall clock. "Ten minutes," She said. "Hold out for ten minutes, and that's it. You're free to go. If you can't… well, I guess you'll find out. Sound like a deal?" Lemy glanced at the clock, then back to his sister. Reluctantly, he nodded; it wasn't like he was going anywhere, after all. Lupa smirked, scooting back to take her place beside Robbie. "Good boy. Though, I've gotta say…" She teased, grasping his twitching cock with glee. "...either your body's got a mind of its own, or you're not as against this as you say you are." With that, she and her niece exchanged a sly grin, and the next thing Lemy knew his member was trapped between two hot, wet tongues.

Lemy gasped at the sudden sensation, throwing his head back against the mattress and squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to think of something else, _anything_ else but what was happening down below, but it was nigh impossible… he could taste the sweet juices soaking his sister's panties, hear the sloppy wet sounds as she and Robbie serviced him, feel their tongues writhing along his length. It was as though the two were making out with his dick caught in the middle, and the mere thought of it made his stomach turn. She was his _niece_ for God's sake, almost like a daughter to him… and even if she weren't, the girl was only twelve years old. Absolutely no part of this was okay, and he was damn sure that Lupa knew that.

And yet, his cock stood tall as ever, leaking pre-cum like a faucet.

"W-wow… there's so much…" Robbie muttered, her eyes wide and mouth agape; she rolled her tongue along the tip again, earning her a shudder from her uncle. "It kinda _does_ taste like salty coins and milk." Lupa cocked an eyebrow at the bizarre phrasing, but shrugged it off.

"You don't seem to be complaining," She said, and her niece shook her head with a grin. "And neither does he. Told you he'd cave in…" Lemy let out a muffled growl of indignation. Of course it felt good… even if it was morally and legally abhorrent, there were two girls sucking him off. How could it _not_ feel good? It wasn't his fault that Lupa was so skilled, or that Robbie's eagerness was kind of charming, or that she'd always looked kind of cute with her hair loose…

_...Dammit, Lemy. Stop looking._

Lupa caught a quick glimpse of her brother staring before he snapped his gaze away, and smirked. Despite everything, the severity of the situation was not lost on her: she knew fully well that this was a gamble, and that if it failed there could very well be no coming back from it. Thankfully, it seemed her confidence was not misplaced. As much as Lupa liked to troll and stir the pot, she knew there were limits, lines that should never be crossed. She adored Robbie, and would never even consider doing something if she thought it would harm her. The girl lusted after her uncle, yes, but Lupa understood love, and she understood that her feelings for him were genuine. If they weren't, she wouldn't have bothered trying to push them together. Lupa also, however, understood sex and its role in a girl's development… especially in _this_ family. She'd been no older than Robbie when she and Lemy had first had sex, but while she'd had that option available to her, Robbie had none. No boyfriend, no brothers, no sisters, no release except by her own hand. She couldn't imagine how frustrating it must be, especially when the object of her desire was so close to her. Despite Lemy's staunch opposition to it, however, she knew it would only be a matter of time. She noticed things, after all, and she knew Lemy well. She'd noticed the way his gaze would linger when Robbie walked around in those tight yoga pants and his increasing discomfort at her advances, and how he sometimes looked downright flustered after play-wrestling with the girl. So, yes, Lupa knew he would cave in. Eventually. Likely not for quite some time, given the man's surprisingly strong will. Might as well help things along, right?

"Hey, Lemy…" Lupa said, frowning as she got no response. She clicked her tongue and squeezed her brother's cock hard, making him yelp in pain. He grumbled through her panties as he looked down at the pair, finding himself met with the grinning face of Lupa and the uncomfortably arousing sight of his young niece savoring his cock. "What do you think…? Not bad for her first time, right?" Lemy turned away with a huff, and his sister snickered. "I'll consider that a yes."

"Mmph…" Robbie pulled off of him and coughed, wiping some drool from the corner of her mouth. "Fuck, it's even bigger than I expected… you really weren't kidding, aunt Lupa," She said. She smirked at her uncle and began jerking him off, her young fingers sliding across the drool-coated cock with ease. "Can't wait to have it in me… how 'bout you, uncle Lemy?" Lemy winced. 'Uncle' Lemy… being called that brought the reality of the situation crashing back down on him.

"I don't think he can wait, either. Lookit him go," Lupa snickered as his cock betrayed him once again, his cock growing even more slippery as beads of pre-cum trickled down Robbie's fingers. Robbie's eyes widened with excitement, and she licked her lips before once again wrapping them around his thick crown. Lemy let out a sound like a cross between a moan and a whimper, feeling his resistance slipping away by the second. Lupa let her niece take the reins, biting her lip in arousal at the lewd sight and her lover's reactions to it. Robbie was on her knees with her pert ass in the air as she sucked him off, one hand holding his cock while the other was buried between her thighs, furiously rubbing at her young pussy through her spats. Lupa couldn't help but indulge herself as well, panting and teasing her clit as she enjoyed the show. "What's the matter, 'uncle' Lemy…?" Lupa teased in a husky voice. "Aren't you proud of your lil' niece?" Her brother winced again, rapidly shaking his head… but Lupa knew better. "Come on, don't be like that," She said, gently placing her hand atop the girl's head as it bobbed. "Look how far she's willing to go to make you feel good..." Robbie met her aunt's eyes and gave a small smirk, or as close as she could manage with her uncle's cock filling her mouth. "...All the way."

Gently, Lupa began to push down on the girl's head, making her take Lemy's huge member deeper and deeper into her mouth. Try as he might, he couldn't tear his eyes off the sight. Robbie didn't resist, even as his crown hit the back of her throat, and Lupa wasn't stopping there… she kept pushing, and Lemy could hear his niece gag as she began taking him into her throat. He groaned as more and more of his cock entered her mouth, her throat squeezing him so tightly that he was sure the girl couldn't breathe, but nonetheless he watched in awe as she took him all the way to the base. It was clearly uncomfortable for her… her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he could see tears forming.

" _NNMPH!"_ Lemy yelled for Lupa to stop, and though muffled by the panties she complied; she let go of Robbie's head and she pulled free with a gasp, coughing and sputtering as she gasped for air. Lemy couldn't believe his sister would be so rough on their niece, but as the girl caught her breath he was shocked to see her lips curl into a broad, lusty grin. Quite frankly, she looked downright pleased with herself.

"H-holy shit…" Robbie stammered, letting out a small laugh followed by another cough, her aunt patting her back to help. She looked at the woman with a smirk, one that she returned before leaning forward and pulling her close. Their lips locked together in a sloppy, aggressive kiss, their tongues writhing against one another as they shared the taste of Lemy's cock mixed with their saliva. Lemy's heart raced as the two furiously made out in front of him, Robbie moaning into her aunt's mouth as she cupped and squeezed her young ass. Lupa pulled away, leaving the girl panting with flushed cheeks and a dazed, blissful look in her eyes. Quite frankly, she wasn't sure whose expression was more amusing... Robbie's, or her uncle's.

"Well… I'd say you're both warmed up enough, wouldn't you?" She asked; Robbie eagerly nodded while Lemy, of course, desperately shook his head. Lupa merely rolled her eyes. "Christ, you're stubborn… here, look." Lupa made a turning motion with her finger and Robbie complied, leaning into her aunt's chest and turning her back to her distressed uncle. "Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at this ass…" Lupa taunted, cupping the girl's pert bottom and giving it a light squeeze, and Robbie bit her lip as he looked over her shoulder at the man.

"Is… is that true, uncle Lemy…?" She asked. Lemy averted his eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

"You've thought about it, haven't you?" Lupa continued, hooking her thumbs into her niece's waistband and slowly, tantalizingly, sliding them down to reveal her smooth, freckled cheeks. "You don't need to say anything. I _know_ you have." Lemy couldn't look away, his body frozen stiff in more ways than one, and Lupa smirked… she had him now. She knew his tastes, after all. The woman chuckled, running her hands along her smooth cheeks before firmly grasping them and spreading them apart to expose her untouched pussy and asshole to a completely transfixed Lemy. "I bet you've wanted to do all kinds of fucked up things to this little body, haven't you… you're a real perv, 'uncle' Lemy."

"Aunt Lupa, c-c'mon…" Robbie stammered, her cheeks turning a deep red. To say Lemy was conflicted would be an understatement; sure, maybe he'd checked her out a few times, but was that really so wrong? She was a pretty girl, after all. Surely it was only natural that he'd take notice as she developed into a woman. That didn't mean he'd ever thought about sleeping with her… but now, with the girl's virgin holes in full view?

Well… _now_ he was certainly starting to.

"Alright… I think we've teased him enough," Lupa said. Robbie made a small yelp as her aunt gave her ass a firm smack before pulling away. "Go on, kid… he's all yours." Robbie turned to Lemy, her lust-filled eyes meeting his. He wore an expression she'd never seen before… he looked all at once frightened, desperate and, most importantly, aroused. He squirmed in vain as his niece straddled his waist, hovering right above his massive cock. This was it… this was what she'd been waiting for. But now that the time had come, Robbie couldn't help but hesitate as the reality of the situation sunk in. She was, for all intents and purposes, about to rape her uncle. Would he forgive her? Would she forgive herself? God… could she even possibly go through with this? Her aunt seemed to notice her doubts, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey… relax. Look at him," She said softly. "He wants this, even if he won't admit it." Lupa looked at her with a supportive, almost motherly smile on her face, and Robbie couldn't help but feel reassured; she swallowed before giving a small nod and facing her uncle with determination in her eyes. "Slowly, now…" Robbie shuddered as her aunt embraced her from behind, gently coaxing her lower towards Lemy's cock until her tight slit was touching his shaft. Both she and Lemy tensed up, and Robbie let out a soft moan as she slowly began to roll her hips and grind against him. Lemy groaned and tried to squirm away, but there was nowhere he could go… he was trapped, powerless to stop what was about to happen. He hated that this felt so good… he hated that he was enjoying this. He hated that he wanted _more._ But as he felt Robbie's virgin entrance pressing against his cock head, some measure of clarity returned to him. He couldn't let this happen.

" _MMMPH!"_ Lemy jolted forward, once again halted by his bonds as he desperately shook his head. This had to stop. Robbie was a tough girl, yes… she'd always been willing to push herself to the limit, much like he himself had at her age. But she was still just a kid, and he was a 30-year-old man; even if he _weren't_ so well-endowed, this would be incredibly dangerous. And as much as this made him feel sick to his stomach, the prospect of hurting his beloved niece was even worse.

"Relax, I already gave her the pill," Lupa assured him… as if _that_ were his most immediate concern. Lemy made another muffled plea to stop, but it fell on deaf ears; Robbie began to lower herself, biting her lip and furrowing her brow as his cock pressed against her tiny slit. Her uncle let out a feeble whimper of resignation. There was no stopping it… all he could do was have faith in Lupa's judgement.

"A-ah…" Robbie gasped as the tip of Lemy's cock began to breach her entrance. Little by little she took him in, gritting her teeth as her tight passage stretched to accommodate his girth. It hurt, but Lupa was there to help, gently running her hands across the girl's body as she lowered herself onto her uncle's thick member. Thankfully, the saliva and pre-cum coating his dick provided ample lubrication. God, she was tight… almost impossibly so. Lemy felt like her walls were squeezing him, enveloping him in an intense heat. Lemy winced with each whimper of pain, and he could see tears in the corners of her eyes, but she didn't stop. It seemed almost unreal; he could see a bulge in her abdomen, slowly traveling upwards as her pussy swallowed more and more of his cock. Surprisingly he met no resistance, and he could only assume that she had already torn her hymen at some point. "Hey, uncle Lemy…" Lemy tore his eyes from his niece's crotch to meet her flushed, panting face. "She grinned, and began to raise off him slightly… and it soon became clear what she was planning. Before he could protest she thrust downward, taking him to the base in one fell swoop. Unfortunately, it seemed that she'd bitten off a bit more than she could chew; her eyes went wide as his cock slammed against her cervix and she arched her back, letting out a sharp cry of pain. Lemy's heart practically stopped, but thankfully his fears were unfounded: after a few moments to catch her breath and some whispered words of encouragement from her aunt, Lemy was met by the blissfully grinning face of his niece. "H-holy shit…" She gasped, letting out a small laugh.

"Atta girl," Lupa chuckled, patting the girl's head. "Took it all like a champ…" She licked her lips and ran her hand down Robbie's taut, toned stomach, feeling a tingling in her nethers as she touched the bulge in her abdomen. She kissed the girl again, glancing at Lemy out the corner of her eye as she sloppily made out with her niece, before breaking it and giving the girl a broad smile. "Now show him what you can do." Robbie nodded and looked down at where her body met her uncle's before locking eyes with him once again. Lemy shuddered as she slowly rose up, then lowered herself again with a soft moan. She started slow, moving her hips up and down his length, letting herself grow accustomed to the intruding member. Lemy, try as he might, couldn't suppress his own moans and gasps as his niece rode him. He was writhing and clenching his fists, squeezing his eyes shut to stop himself from watching the impure sight… but goddamn it, it was just too much to resist. She was so hot, and tight, and the look of pure desire in her eyes was damn near enough to send him over the edge. Lemy took a deep breath, silently apologizing to Bobby and Loan for what he was about to do.

Then, he began bucking his hips up to meet hers.

Robbie cried out in surprise and pleasure at her uncle's sudden movement. At first, she thought it had simply been an accident… until she felt him thrust into her again. The girl gasped and looked into his eyes, seeing the intent within. A sex-crazed grin spread across her face, and she quickly started moving again, matching her movements to Lemy's. He could only move so much in his current state, but he was taking part nonetheless; Lupa had been right. He wanted this. The girl leaned forward and yanked the panties from her uncle's mouth. He coughed and sputtered, wheezing for air, but that too was cut short and Robbie pressed her lips to his. To her delight, he didn't resist, accepting her tongue into his mouth without hesitation. It was completely different from kissing Lupa; Robbie's mouth and tongue were so small compared to his own, and while she was nowhere near as skilled as her aunt Lemy couldn't help but feel a strange sense of satisfaction as his tongue probed her young mouth. Robbie leaned back a bit, breaking the kiss and putting her hands on the man's muscular chest for support as she bucked her hips harder. She looked as though she were on cloud nine, wearing a wide, blissful smile as she fucked her uncle. The pain was gone, for the most part at least, and if anything what little pain _did_ linger only excited the girl further. Lemy tried to match her pace, thrusting harder, deeper, and faster, and it was only now that he noticed that he was able to move his legs again. Lemy tilted his head to look past Robbie, seeing Lupa approaching with a smirk; as she began to untie his left wrist, Lemy glanced at the clock. It had been ten minutes… true to her word, he was free to go. He could stop this right here and now… hell, maybe they'd even be able to put this behind them. Maybe things could return to normal.

Or… he could show his niece just what she'd gotten herself into.

"Whoa!" Robbie yelped as her uncle, freed from his bonds, shoved her off of him. She blinked in confusion and looked to her aunt, who nodded towards the wall clock."Aw, man…" She said with a sigh. "Guess that's… that…?" Robbie trailed off as a large silhouette blocked out the overhead light, casting her in shadow; Lemy was kneeling over her, his cock standing at attention, his eyes locked on hers with an almost feral lust hidden behind them. Robbie swallowed. "U-um…" She stammered.

"What's the matter, Robbie?" Lemy said quietly. His voice was a bit scratchy and hoarse from the makeshift gag, which only made him seem even more intimidating to the young girl. "We're just getting started…" His niece's heart pounded in her chest as he grasped his cock, guiding it to her soaked cunt. Now, her resolve was beginning to falter, and she couldn't help but wonder if she'd pushed her luck too far. But the large man merely smirked, seemingly bemused by her nervous state. He'd been at her mercy this whole time, after all… it was time for some payback. "I'd give you a safe word, but… well, you can thank your aunt for that," He taunted, making the older woman grin with a sort of twisted pride. Robbie tensed up as he pushed his thick head against her entrance. "...But you're a tough girl, aren't you?"

"W-wai-" Robbie arched her back, her eyes going wide as dinner plates as her uncle slammed into her, filling her completely in an instant. She screamed in shock, but all that came out was a feeble wheeze, as though Lemy had knocked the wind from her lungs. The girl's eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her uncle began pounding her, hooking his arms behind her knees and hilting within her with each thrust. Robbie could feel him smacking against her cervix, making her whimper with pain and pleasure as he fucked her hard and deep.

"Holy fuck…" Lupa hissed, taking in the sight with her mouth hanging agape and two fingers buried in her dripping pussy. She'd known, or at least _hoped,_ that this would happen: that Lemy would give in to his desires and take the lead. But she'd never expected he'd take complete control like this… he was giving Robbie everything she'd wanted and more, fucking her into the mattress like she were a ragdoll. To see her lover fuck his young niece so ruthlessly, and the overwhelming ecstacy painting the girl's face at such a rough treatment, was quite frankly the hottest thing she'd ever laid her eyes on. Why, she almost felt jealous of her.

For her part, Robbie's mind was in an absolute haze. She felt as though she were being split in half, and each time her uncle slammed into her it felt like her womb was being forced into her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her legs around the man's waist, but he wasn't about to give her that luxury… she was his, now, and he intended to keep that control until he pumped the young girl full of cum. Their eyes met, and he smirked at her dazed and fuck-happy expression. However… that view would only last a moment before Lupa decided to join the fun, plopping her thick rear down on her niece's face.

" _MMPH!"_ Robbie let out a muffled cry as she found her face buried between her aunt's warm cheeks, her mouth and nose covered by the woman's soaked cunt. She flailed and smacked Lupa's thighs, but she had no intention of letting the girl go so easily. The goth wiggled her hips, grinding her pussy against her niece's face. Thankfully, inexperienced though she may be, the girl got the message.

"Theeere you go… good girl~" Lupa cooed as Robbie's tongue began probing her depths. She wasn't putting her full weight on the girl… despite the rough treatment, neither she nor Lemy would ever do anything to actually harm her. Besides, judging from how her toes were curling, the abuse was doing one hell of a job getting the girl off. She lapped at her aunt's womanhood with gusto, teasing and rolling the woman's pierced clit and delighting in her satisfied moans. Lupa bit her lip, sharing a lusty smile with Lemy as they dominated their preteen niece, before she grabbed a handful of the man's hair and pulled him into a rough,sloppy kiss.

Lupa gyrated her hips, grinding her cunt against her niece's face, practically smothering the girl with her plump ass. Robbie was completely at the mercy of her aunt and uncle… it hurt, yet felt amazing, and she loved every second of it. She gasped for air as Lupa lifted off her, only to come crashing back down on her face, pushing her head down into the mattress. This pattern repeated, with Lupa giving her small moments of reprieve before slamming her ass back against her face, rinse and repeat. Robbie, however, was a devious girl, and an _adventurous_ one to boot… and her aunt wasn't the only one with a few tricks up her sleeve. This time, as Lupa's backside rose off her face, Robbie was prepared.

Lemy would never forget the priceless look on Lupa's face as her niece rammed her tongue all the way up her back door.

" _FUCK!"_ Lupa cried, arching her back and coating Robbie's neck and chest with her juices. The woman's climax seemed to set off a chain reaction… with a muffled scream of ecstasy Robbie's own orgasm hit, and as her already tight passage clamped down around her uncle's cock he too reached his limit. With a roar of release he flooded her, her abdomen swelling as he pumped her womb full of cum. Lupa fell backwards off the girl's face and she made an odd, choked whimpering sound, her hips bucking uncontrollably as she rode out her climax. Robbie's girlhood squeezed Lemy's cock, milking it of everything it could give... and he just kept on giving it. She felt as though she were being filled like a balloon, her uncle's thick cock leaving little room for any cum to escape. Finally, their shared climax petered off, Lemy's thick spurts of cum growing smaller and smaller until he was empty. He pulled out with a grunt and Robbie gasped as a load of her uncle's seed gushed out, followed by another before turning to a slow, steady flow. Lemy shut his eyes, focusing on stabilizing his breaths. That had easily been the most intense sex he'd had in quite some time… hell, it might have been the most intense he'd _ever_ had.

"H-hey… you okay, Rob'...?" Lemy said between breaths, looking down at his exhausted niece in concern. Thankfully, she seemed okay… she wore a goofy, satisfied smile, and her hips were still bucking with the aftershock of her orgasm. Lemy sighed and gently slid a hand beneath the girl's back, helping her up and into his arms. He held her, stroking her hair as he let her come down from the rush, and they were soon joined by Lupa.

"Well, you sure changed your tune, huh?" Lupa asked with a sly grin. Lemy scoffed, looking away from his sister in annoyance. "Oh, c'mon… don't tell me you're still mad at me about this."

"Of course I am," Lemy huffed. "You went too far, Lupa." The woman frowned, flicking her eyes down to the delirious, well-fucked young girl in his arms before looking back up at him with an unamused expression. Lemy coughed into his fist. "...Look, that doesn't make it okay," He mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. It all worked out, didn't it?"

"Even so-"

"Uncle Lemy…?" He looked down at his niece, only to be met by a pair of lips pressing against his. Though taken off guard, he didn't fight it… instead he held her close, brushing her lush raven hair aside to cup her cheek. Lupa watched the pair with a small smirk. As they parted, Robbie gave him a warm, genuine smile; a rare sight from the usually tomboyish girl. " _Itoshi teru, Remī ojisan."_

Well… it was nice while it lasted.

"...Er…" Lemy blinked, then cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Mitsubishi what now?"

"Wow, Robbie… way to kill the mood," Lupa groaned, burying her face in her palm.

"What?!" Robbie countered, her defensive demeanor returning to her at last. "It's a romantic language, goddamn it!" Her aunt simply snickered, patting the girl on the head.

"Never change, Robbie. Never change." The girl grumbled and huffed in indignation.

"Whatever. You're lucky I'm in a good..." Robbie trailed off, the color fading from her face in an instant.

"Robbie…?" Lemy asked. "What's wro-" Then, he froze, his blood running cold. The horrified look on Lupa's face confirmed it: she'd heard it too.

Footsteps, _right_ outside the front door.

"...O-oh shit…" Lemy said in a feeble voice as he heard the key turning in the lock. Lupa looked no less fearful than he did, and he felt her grasp and squeeze his hand tightly.

"Hey, guys," Bobby said as he stepped inside, Loan following closely behind. "Finished dinner a bit… earlier…" The couple froze in place as they laid eyes on their siblings, as though they were struggling to process the sight before them… then their eyes widened and their cheeks turned a deep red. However, while Loan let out a flustered whimper and quickly covered her eyes, Bobby's shocked expression quickly gave way to a scowl.

"B-Bobby, I-I can explain…!" Lemy sputtered, quickly pulling the bedsheets over himself and Lupa. "Th-this isn't what it-"

" _It's my fault!"_ Lupa blurted, leaning forward with an uncharacteristically panicked look in her eyes. "H-he didn't want to, I-"

"For _crying out loud,_ you two…!" Bobby groaned, burying his face in his palm. Lemy and Lupa blinked, their desperate pleads dying on their lips. "You _know_ you're not supposed to do this kind of stuff here!" The guilty pair exchanged a confused glance, then peeked behind themselves.

Robbie was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, thank God…" Lemy sighed, his shoulders slumping in relief. Lupa was no different, holding a hand to her chest as she took a deep breath. He quickly shook off his surprise and looked back to his brother with a forced, sheepish grin. "Er… s-sorry, bro…" He said with a nervous laugh. "We, uh… you know how it is…" Bobby simply rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

"U-um… n-no, _we're_ sorry!" Loan stammered, peeking out from between her fingers before quickly hiding again with a squeak. "W-we should have knocked-"

"Loan… it's _our_ home," Bobby mumbled. His wife cleared her throat and looked away with a self-deprecating laugh.

"R-right… sorry…"

"Like I said, my fault," Lupa said again. "I pushed him into it. My bad." Loan took a deep breath, forcing down her embarrassment and shooting the two a stern glare.

"W-well, you should know better!" She scolded. "What if Robbie had seen?"

"Figured the risk would make things more exciting, y'know?" Lupa said with a shrug. "And this _is_ pretty exciting, right?"

"More like _disturbing,"_ Bobby grumbled; he picked up one of the discarded ropes from the floor and looked at the pair with a cocked eyebrow. "...Do I even _want_ to ask?"

"Only if you two wanna join us sometime," Lupa teased, shooting her brother a sly grin. "You guys could stand to spice things up a bit, I bet." Bobby and Loan's cheeks reddened again, and the flustered woman mumbled something indistinct before rushing past them towards the kitchen. Bobby sighed and shook his head.

"You guys are gonna be the death of me, I swear." He muttered."Was Robbie good, at least?"

"W-what… oh. Um… y-yeah, no trouble at all," Lemy said with an awkward grin.

"Yeah, she was great. Out like a light," Lupa assured him with a dismissive wave of her hand. "And don't worry, we kept quiet… more or less."

"Oh, I'm sure," Bobby huffed, dropping the rope to the floor. "Look, just… clean up, will you? And for God's sakes, put on some clothes."

"Aw, what, don't like what you see~?" Lupa taunted with an exaggerated pout, squeezing her breasts together; her youngest brother's cheeks flushed a bit, but nonetheless he simply rolled his eyes and headed off after Loan… not even noticing as Robbie slipped out from under the bed and, without so much as a glance at her aunt and uncle, bolted off for her room. Once they were in the clear, both Lupa and Lemy took a deep sigh of relief.

"Christ, I almost had a heart attack."

"Yeah, no kidding…" Lupa muttered before shooting the man a playful smirk. "...How bout a quickie before they get back?"

Her joking offer was met with a pillow to the face.

* * *

Robbie stirred slowly, letting out a groan as a knock at her door roused her from her slumber. She turned away, pulling her blanket tighter around herself, intent on ignoring the intruder until they went away… she was too sore and tired to get up, regardless of what time it was. Besides, it was the weekend. She could sleep in if she wanted to.

"...Go 'way," She grunted as there was another knock.

"Robbie? It's me." Robbie snapped awake in an instant, bolting upright at the sound of her uncle's voice. "Can I come in…?"

"Uncle Lemy? Um… y-yeah! Come in!" The door opened and in stepped her uncle, clad in a simple white t-shirt and well-worn boxers and wearing a gentle, concerned smile on his face.

"Hey there, firecracker," He said, his smile fading slightly as he approached. "How're you feeling…?"

"...Tired…" The girl mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "...And sore. Feels like I just had the hardest workout of my life… guess I kinda did, huh?" Robbie chuckled, but Lemy simply frowned; he sighed and took a seat on the side of her mattress.

"Sorry to wake you up so early, but… well, I figured we should talk before your parents wake up," He said quietly. "...About last night, I mean." Robbie's face lit up and she scooted forward, taking a seat beside him.

"Y-yeah? It was amazing, right?" She said with a broad grin. "I mean, it was for _me._ You liked it too, right?!"

"Robbie…"

"I mean, it was everything I dreamed," The excited girl pressed on. "Shit, it was _more_ than that…! _Way_ better than rubbing one out, that's for sure."

"Robbie."

"Hey, next time, do you wanna put it in my ass? I'm into that too, y'know-"

" _Robbie!"_ Lemy said forcefully, silencing his niece. She seemed slightly taken aback, and he took a deep breath. "Robbie, listen. What we did… you know we can't do that again, right?" For a moment, the girl said nothing… then, her lips curled into a frown.

"...Why…?" She asked; her voice sounded so uncharacteristically small that it stung Lemy's heart. "You… liked it, didn't you?"

"I…" Lemy began, only for his words to die on his lips. He shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "That doesn't matter, Robbie. What we did wasn't okay. It was _wrong,_ and trust me, me and Lupa are gonna have a long talk-"

"But you _liked_ it, right?!" Robbie asked again, a hint of desperation in her voice. "I mean… y-you _wanted_ to, didn't you?! Otherwise you wouldn't have-"

"Robbie. Listen." Lemy cut in. He looked at his niece with a serious expression. "I care about you more than damn near anyone, you know that, right?" Robbie opened her mouth to speak, before shutting it and giving a small nod. "Look, you're… you're important to me. You're my niece. You're my best friend's daughter. You're a _kid_ for fuck's sake… and what we did wasn't okay. What _I_ did isn't okay. And… shit…" The man looked away from her, his face twisting in guilt. "...I don't think I'm ever going to forgive myself for it. You… you weren't ready for that. And it should never have been _me."_ For a few moments, an uneasy silence hung between the two.

"...But I love you, uncle Lemy." She said under her breath. Lemy flinched at her words.

"You're too young to know that."

"Bullshit I am," The girl scoffed, shooting him an irritated look. "I'm not some little kid anymore, uncle Lemy, and I'm sick of everyone _treating_ me like one!"

"You're _twelve."_

"Yeah, so?! What kind of stuff were _you_ getting up to at my age, hmm?" She huffed; before the man could answer, she pressed on. "Aunt Lupa told me a lot of things, you know. I know you plowed a few of _your_ aunts, for one. So why's it a problem when _I_ do it?!"

"Robbie, things were _different_ then," Lemy grunted, burying his face in his palm. "Everything was all fucked-"

"Yeah, I know! The whole _family's_ fucked! That's just how we are!" Robbie crossed her arms. "I'm no different from you, or aunt Lupa, or anyone else. Maybe I _am_ a kid, but I know what I want, and I know how I _feel."_ Her uncle furrowed his brow, taking in the girl's words. Finally, Robbie took a deep breath to calm herself. "Maybe it was wrong, but it _felt_ right. For me, anyway… and I sure as hell don't regret it." Her expression softened, and she hung her head. "...But I _am_ sorry. For tricking you, and forcing you to do something you didn't want. I just... I don't know. I wanted it. I wanted _you."_

"Robbie…"

"Look, it's… it's fine. You're right." She said softly. "I'm happy that it happened, and I'm happy that I could make you feel as good as I did. But it won't happen again. I'll tell aunt Lupa that, too. So-"

"Are you sure?" Lemy asked, cutting the girl off. "About… how you feel, I mean. About everything. About me, about what happened… are you sure?" He turned to meet her gaze, a questioning look in his kind blue eyes. For a moment Robbie was almost lost in them… as much as he was her type physically, it was that warmth, that _kindness_ that had made her fall for him. She swallowed and gave a determined nod.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." For a few moments Lemy simply looked her in the eyes, studying her gaze. She certainly _seemed_ resolute…

...So how did _he_ feel?

"...We'll see." Robbie blinked, staring at her uncle in confusion.

"...U-um…" She stammered. She scooted closer, a hopeful look overtaking her young face. "D-does that mean-"

"It means we'll see," Lemy repeated. He tore his eyes away from the girl, staring up at the ceiling with a sigh. "I can't say I feel the same, Robbie. Not… not yet, anyway. At the end of the day you're still a kid. You're still my _niece._ And the last thing I'd ever want is to hurt you, or Bobby, or _anyone_ in our family." Before Robbie could cut in, he raised a hand to stop her. " _But._ It's like you said… this isn't exactly a normal family. Things were different for us, but… well, maybe they shouldn't be. I dunno…" Lemy shut his eyes and took a deep breath, scratching the back of his head. "...I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm not going to rule anything out. We'll see. That's all." It took a bit for his words to sink in… Robbie was frozen in place, and little more than the soft sound of their breathing broke the silence in the air. Finally a wide, shaky grin spread across the girl's face and she dove forward, wrapping her arms around her uncle in a big hug. Lemy chuckled and put an arm around her. "Hey, relax… that doesn't necessarily mean yes."

"But it doesn't mean no, either," The excited girl countered. "And that's good enough for me." With a small smirk, Lemy planted a kiss on her forehead before they broke apart. "Well, I guess we should probably leave it at that for now, right…?"

"Yeah. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

" _Come_ to it, huh…?" Robbie teased with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. Lemy simply rolled his eyes, and the girl snickered as she slid out of bed. "Anyway, I guess I'm up now… and I sure as hell need a shower after last night." It was now that Lemy noticed she was still wearing her clothes from the previous night… including her spats.

And, as the girl stretched, Lemy couldn't help but notice how the black, skin-tight fabric perfectly hugged her perky ass.

"...W-well… we can't make it a _regular_ thing, at least…"

"What was that?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder in confusion. Lemy quickly shook the thought aside.

"N-nothing," Lemy stammered. "Just, uh… make it quick, alright? I could use a shower, too."

_A cold one,_ he thought. _A very, VERY cold one._

__


End file.
